O que aconteceu com Konoha?
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Naruto é virgem? Karin, Sakura e Konan: três loucas por yaoi e pervas de primeira? Os de Konoha, Akatsuki e Hebi viraram casamenteiros? Itachi e Sasuke... vestidos de mulher! O.o O que a barraquinha de ramen tem a ver com isso? O que aconteceu com Konoha?
1. E Konan, Sakura e Karin se juntam!

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu

Título: O que aconteceu com Konoha?

Resumo: Naruto é virgem? Karin, Sakura e Konan três loucas por yaoi e pervas de primeira? Os de Konoha, Akatsuki e Hebi viraram casamenteiros? Itachi e Sasuke... vestidos de mulher?! A barraquinha de ramen tem a ver com isso? O que aconteceu com Konoha?O.o

Notas: Eu estou fazendo um humor. Não morram, por favor. É só uma tentativa provavelmente frustrada n.n

**Capítulo 1: E Konan, Sakura e Karin se juntam!**

Mais uma missão... Karin estava realmente estafada de tanto trabalho. Matar Itachi, matar Itachi, matar Itachi... Será que Sasuke não tinha mais criatividade não? Sei lá, tomar sorvete, ir no cinema, matar Itachi... Assim ficaria melhor.

A única mulher integrante do time Hebi andava pela floresta, sem olhar para nenhum lugar e nem perceber nenhum chakra, e nem se esforçar para isso. Por este motivo não viu a mulher de cabelos azulados que apareceu na sua frente, com um sorriso matreiro no rosto, como se ouvesse achado o que procurava. Ela usava uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas, e uma flor de origami enfeitava seus cabelos azulados, um piercing no lábio inferior arrematava a obra.

Konan: Ouça garota, meu nome é Konan e eu sou da Akatsuki. Venho falar com você um assunto do qual você se interessará.

Karin: Não tenho nada para falar com uma Akatsuki.

Konan: Nem se tiver à ver com Uchihas?

Karin: Aí a coisa muda de figura XD

Konan: Uhun n.n

Karin: É tão difícil ser o único membro feminino da Hebi... - suspiro.

Konan: E na Akatsuki, imagina então! Um monte de homens que de certo não dão uma há anos e vêm me perseguindo, e justo o Uchiha, que é gato, não dá bola pra mim ii

Karin: Migaaaaaaaa, o mesmo comigo ii Sasuke-kun só me vê como um objeto que ele pode usar, mas ele nem usa pra 'essas' coisas T.T

Konan: E o Itachi! Parece até que ele gosta mais do Kisame do que de mim! ii E o Kisame é azul! Azul! TT.TT

Karin: Algo contra o azul? O.o

Konan: Que nada! n.n Kisame é gente fina, mas bem que o Itachi podia olhar pra mim ii Eu sou feia?! TT.TT

Karin: Claro que não more!!! Eles que são cegos, o Sharingan realmente afeta o cérebro n.n

Konan: Uhun n.n

Karin: E por que veio até aqui?

Konan: É que a Maki Murakami parou de fazer o mangá do Gravitation, e eu já li umas trezentas vezes o mangá e.e E vi o anime umas duzentas e.e

Karin: Você lê gravitation? O.O Eu também migaaaaaaa!!! - abraça Konan.

Konan: Kyaaaaaa!!! - olhinhos brilhando - Mas não é pra isso que eu vim, eu preciso de um hentai, e os Uchihas tem cara de semes - olhinhos brilhando maliciosamente - Tava pensando em gravar uma ceninha deles com alguém, e queria saber se você e Sasuke-kun..

Karin: Não ii Ele nem olha pra mim! T.T

Konan: Nãããããoooooooooooooo \T.T/ Tem que ter alguém ii

Karin: Bem, a pessoa que eu sei que é a mais próxima do Sasuke-kun é um garoto de Konoha. Ele disse uma vez que era o melhor amigo dele...

Konan: Nome? - olhinhos brilhando.

Karin: Uzumaki Naruto, se não me engano... - coça o queixo, em dúvida.

Konan: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, o mesmo que o Itachi persegue \o/

Karin: É? \o/\o/

Konan: Uhun \n.n/

Karin: E o que isso tem de bom? O.o

Konan: Eles tem algo em comum \o/ Vamos pegar o garoto e fazer ele e o Itachi e o Sasuke fazerem um lemon \o/

Karin: Como?

Konan: Eu sei! Em konoha tem uma garota fã de yaoi perto do tal Naruto? n.n

Karin: Uhun n.n Uma de cabelo rosa-chiclete de nome Sakura, era colega do Sasuke e vivia dando em cima dele e.e

Konan: Perfeito! Tá na mesma situação da gente \o/ Se os Uchihas não podem ficar com a gente, pelo menos que façam um lemon em trio pra gente gravar \o/\o/

Karin: Uhun \o/

oooooooooooooooooooo

Haruno Sakura caminhava lentamente para casa, as ruas de Konoha desertas. Ela pensava em que horrível seria o mundo sem gravitation e sem lemon ShuichixYuki, mas ela iria sobreviver! Tão infurnada em seus pensamentos estava que nem ao menos notou uma ruiva e uma garota de cabelos azulados à sua frente. Quando notou as duas, parou, estática, no meio da rua.

Konan: Essa é a garota? O.o

Karin: Uhun n.n

Sakura: Por favor não me violem! Eu fui uma boa garota o ano inteiro e nem ganhei carvão de presente do papai noel :D

Konan: O.o

Karin: Pobre menina, a saída de Sasuke-kun de Konoha a afetou demais ù.ú

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?! - sorriso psicopata - Eu quero falar com ele \o/ Será que ele pode fazer um mangá yaoi pra mim? O gravitation acabou ii

Karin: Ela lê gravitation \o/

Konan: Uhu \o/

Sakura, Konan e Karin: \o/\o/\o/ Gravi, Gravi XD

Konan: - se recuperando do momento 'yupi' - Você é Haruno Sakura?

Sakura: Eu mesma \o/

Konan: Você gostaria de ver o Sasuke e o aniki dele uma cama fazendo 'besteirinhas' com alguém? XD

Sakura: Só se for comigo ù.ú

Konan e Karin: ¬¬ "Agora se achou a rosada..."

Sakura: Ou com o Naruto \o/

Karin: Naruto?

Sakura: Ele tem UMA carinha de uke - olhinhos brilhando - Ukeeeeeeeeeeee XD

Karin: Achamos \o/

Sakura: O que? O.o

Konan: Você aceita nos ajudar à fazer esse tal Naruto ser o uke dos Uchihas? XD

Sakura: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa \n;;n/ Claro que sim \o/ Ele tá afim de mim, vai ser bem fácil \o/

Konan: Então vamos pra tática, eu tenho uma idéia, venham aqui XD

As três se reuniram num círculo, e começaram à conhichar, no meio da noite, tramando planos malucos para juntar os Uchihas e o pobre Uzumaki. Três risos maléficos soaram pela calada da noite, fazendo criançinhas desavisadas fazerem xixi na cama de medo.

Dali em diante, Konoha se tornaria o point dos Nukenins.

Sakura, Konan e Karin: Konoha, Akatsuk e Hebi à favor do amor yaoi \n;;n/

Continua...


	2. Akatsuki entra na história

Naruto não é meu, é do Masashi Kishimoto. Os direitos autorais são dele, e eu não não tenho lucro com os personagens dele. Só os uso para diversão.

Aviso: Desculpem por não botar no primeiro capítulo, mas eu esqueci n.n Essa história contém yaoi, relação homem x homem, como queiram chamar e.e Quem não gosta, sugiro que caia fora e.e clica no 'voltar', ou no 'X' no cantinho superior direito da tela n.n Aos outros, boa leitura

Capítulo 2: Akatsuki entra na história

Konan voltava para o QG da Akatsuki com um sorriso deveras irônico na face. Havia achado duas aliadas para seus ideais yaoilescos. Agora só faltava seus colegas, não que achasse que colocariam resistência. Principalmente o líder. Era só se insinuar um pouco, dar umas piscadelas e pronto. Ela já orientara como Karin e Sakura deveriam agir para fisgar Sasuke e Naruto. Ela tomaria conta do pior e mais inteligente dos três: Itachi.

Konan: Pain, não se esconda. Quero falar com você - Konan falou em tom levemente elevado, enquanto esperava paciente na sala do líder.

Um homem de cabelos alaranjados e olhos concêntricos apareceu do meio das sombras.

Pain: O que quer, Konan? O idiota do Gravitation acabou, e eu não vou te dar dinheiro pro Loveless. Faça como todo bom nukenin e mate alguém pra conseguir o dinheiro ou roube o mangá.

Konan: Você é cruel, Pain! Eu sou mulher, faço parte do sexo frágil e.e Você deve me tratar com gentileza ù.ú

Pain: Gentileza? No último mangá do Gravitation eu não quis te dar o dinheiro e você quase quebrou meu braço ù.ú Você pode ser tudo, menos frágil ¬¬

**Flashback on**

Konan: Paaaaaaaaaaaaain, o último Gravitation tá nas bancas - olhinhos brilhando - Dá um dinheiro aí XD

Pain: Nem pensar, Gravitation é uma bela porcaria. É dinheiro gasto fora ù.ú

Konan: Nunca... Nunca... NUNCA CHAME O GRAVI DE PORCARIAAAAAAAAA! - pula em cima de Pain.

Alguns minutos depois...

Pain: - todo quebrado - Toma o dinheiro aí - estende o dinheiro - X.x

Konan: Gravitation, aí vou eu! - olhinhos brilhando - \o/ - pega o dinheiro e sai correndo.

**Flashback off**

Konan: Isso são águas passadas ù.ú

Pain: Eu não pude andar direito por uma semana, e ainda tenho os hematomas ¬¬

Konan: Culpa sua ù.ú

Minuto de silêncio...

Konan: Preciso da sua ajuda e.e

Pain: Nada de Loveless ¬¬

Konan: Não tem nada a ver com Loveless ò.ó

Pain: E que outra coisa te interessa além de yaoi? o.õ

Konan: Yaoi ao vivo - babando.

Pain: Tinha que ter a ver com yaoi ¬¬

Konan: Preciso que você me diga onde está o Kisame, e deixe que todo mundo vá atrás do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi n.n

Pain: Pra quê? o.ô

Konan: Não é da sua conta ù.ú

Pain: Se você não se esqueceu, eu sou o líder por aqui ¬¬

Konan: É, eu tinha me esquecido XD

Pain: "Como ela me respeita ¬¬" Tudo bem, pode ir capturar o jinchuuriki, mas pra quê tanta pressa? o.õ

Konan: Não é pra capturar, é pra fazer um vídeo de lemon dele com o Itachi e o moleque da Hebi. Capturar o jinchuuriki é só desculpa pro Itachi não desconfiar n.n

Pain: O.O - estado de choque.

Konan: Eu vou indo procurar o Kisame, de certo ele tá com o Itachi n.n Bye bye n.n - dá um beijo na bochecha de Pain e sai saltitando.

Pain: O/O

ooooooooooooooo

Em cima de uma estatueta, encontravam-se Itachi e Kisame, admirando o pôr-do-sol.

Kisame: Itachi, qual é a nossa próxima missão?

Itachi:...

Kisame: Itachi, o que você vai querer pro jantar?

Itachi:...

Kisame: Que comunicativo ¬¬

Itachi:...

Kisame: Bem, eu nem sei como você é realmente. Sabe, os seus gostos... Qual a sua comida favorita?

Itachi:...

Kisame: Gosta de animais?

Itachi:...

Kisame: Nenhum progresso ¬¬

Meia hora de perguntas depois...

Itachi: - Bebendo chá.

Kisame: Itachi... Que tipo de garota você gosta?

Itachi:...

Kisame: Na verdade eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso... Muitas garotas já se insinuaram pra você... Você já saiu com alguma menina?

Itachi:...

Kakuzu e Hidan: - ouvindo a conversa desde 15 minutos sem serem percebidos.

Kisame: Itachi... Você é virgem? o.O

Kakuzu e Hidan: O.O

Itachi: - se afoga com chá - Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! O/.\O

Kisame: É, você é virgem? O.o

Itachi: Que tipo de pergunta é essa! Por acaso te interessa? Ò/.\ó

Kisame: Eu hein O.O

Hidan: Huahuahuahuahuahuahua, o Uchiha é virgem XD

Kisame: Que que tem isso? O.o E desde quando vocês estão aí? O.o

Kakuzu: Kisame, você é virgem? ¬¬

Kisame: Não, mas...

Kakuzu: É de prache que um nukenin não seja virgem. Se é virgem é considerado frágil...

Itachi: Eu vou te mostrar o 'frágil' ò/.\Ó

Hidan: Eu já tô imaginando o Itachi, 'Por favor, seja gentil, é minha primeira vez ó/.\ò' XD

Itachi: Ò/.\Ó

Kakuzu: Foi um prazer te conhecer, Hidan... ¬¬

Hidan: ...É? O.o

Kakuzu: Na verdade, não XD

Hidan: ¬¬ - é jogado por Itachi estátua abaixo – AHHHHHHHHHH, SOCORROOOOOOOOO ToT

Itachi: Esperem 5 minutinhos ò/.\ó - pula da estátua em direção à Hidan.

Kakuzu: Ih...

São ouvidos gritos e risos psicopatas.

Kisame: O.O

Konan: Perdi alguma coisa? n.n

Kakuzu: A quase declaração verbal de que o Itachi é virgem e a tortura do Hidan, só isso ¬¬

Hidan: - lá de baixo – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grito de dor.

Itachi: MUAWMUAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - riso psicótico.

Kisame: Eu tenho medo O.O Será que não rola uma mudança de parceiro de equipe? O.O

Konan: Não ¬¬ E eu tive uma idéia \o/

Kakuzu: Uh?

Konan: Na verdade, eu tinha pensado nela à mais tempo. Eu fui resolver algumas coisas sobre elas, daí tô de volta n.n

Kisame: Qual é o plano? O.o

Konan: O Itachi é um amargado, vamos arranjar uma koi pra ele n.n "Na verdade, UM koi n;;n" Pra melhorar o humor, sabe. E um nukenin virgem é uma desonra pra Akatsuki! "Mentira, é fofo n;;n"

Kakuzu: Konan, você está sangrando pelo nariz ¬¬

Konan: Hehe - limpando o sangue do nariz.

Kisame: Como vamos fazer isso?

Konan: O líder nos deu uma missão, arranjar um koi ou uma koi pro Itachi \o/ O sexo não importa, tem que ser de qualidade n.n

Kakuzu: Se não se lembra, somos nukenins ¬¬

Kisame: O Itachi não vai concordar com isso e.e

Konan: Tô me lixando se ele vai querer ou não XD E nós vamos dizer pra ele que temos que capturar o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, e assim ir pra Konoha. Lá tem um monte de candidatos pra ser koi do Itachi \o/

Kisame: "Ela é louca" O.O

Kakuzu: "Isso não vai dar certo..." ¬¬

Konan: Depois avisem os outros. Na missão vai a Akatsuki toda \o/

Kisame: O.O

Kakuzu: Nós sempre fazemos de duplas o.O

Konan: Não me contradiga ò.ó - aura maligna.

Kakuzu: Tá O.O

Konan: Vai todo mundo, até o Zetsu \o/ Ora, nós merecemos férias do plano 'dominação do mundo' n.n

Kisame: Olhando por esse lado, até é legal n.n

Kakuzu: O Itachi tá chegando ¬¬

Itachi andava ao encontro deles.

Itachi: Sugiro que vá costurar os restos do seu companheiro. Claro, se ainda forem reconhecíveis. E sugiro que não falem mais sobre minha frequência de relações sexuais, já que não é da conta de vocês - Itachi saiu.

Konan: Que frequência? Ele não tem nenhuma, já que é virgem XD

Kakuzu: Vou atrás do energúmeno do Hidan - Kakuzu saiu.

Konan: Vá avisar seu colega de time e os outros. Vamos arrumar as malas, amanhã vamos pra Konoha \o/

Continua...

Mais um capítulo da minha mais nova fic sem pé nem cabeça n.n

Talvez daqui a pouco apareça um novo capítulo, desta vez sério, de Red Moon n.n

O último só foi pra não perder o hábito n.n

**Reviews:**

**Fafi Raposinha**

Eh... eu não tinha nem me ligado. Será que eu faço a fita lemon? Seria um bom final XD As três vendo a fita, ou ao vivo XD Essa eh a primeira fic de humor que eu faço, com certeza é ridícula, e não engraçada n.n Mas eu vou melhorar – fogo no olhar.

  
**Quartzo Cristal**

Morre – X.x – Ressuscita – kyaaa – olhinhos brilhando – Sensei me mandou um review \o/ - pulando – weeeeeeeeeeeeee XD – mode crazy off – Sensei – bate continência – essa fic não chega nem aos pés das suas, mas eu vou me esforçar pra conseguir pelo menos chegar à cintura e.e

  
**Binutti-chan**

Concordo com você XD Primeiro o lemon \o/ mas eu vou fazer com enredo essa, mas um dia farei PWP \o/ 

**Meriyasu**

Kyaaaaaaaa \o/ isso, acompanhe e faça uma autora feliiiiiiiiiiz \o/

**Hum**

Você realmente acha que eu vou me matar só por que você diz? o.õ Você diz que eu sou típica fã de yaoi, mas você é típica homofóbica discriminatória e fã de hétero. Aposto que o seu par preferido é sasusaku XP Nada contra os dois, claro. Eu não sou preconceituosa n.n Leio de tudo e não mando review se eu não gosto. Não precisa expor sua opinião se o que te desagradou foi o gênero. Gênero é algo que não muda em uma fic. Se você não gosta de drama, não leia drama, se não gosta de yaoi, não leia yaoi ù.ú A sua foi a review mais longa e.e Minhas sinceras desculpas por não ter colocado o aviso de que era yaoi, mas não precisa ser grossa/o. Bem, eu nem sei se é homem ou mulher e.e Sabe, "Hum" não diz muita coisa. E, se você não tem criatividade o suficiente para escrever um nome melhor que "Hum", não deveria tentar julgar a fic dos outros. Como diz Bill Gates: Então, antes de salvar o planeta para a próxima geração querendo consertar os erros da geração dos seus pais, **tente limpar seu próprio quarto**. Obrigada pela review, mostrou-me como o ser humano pode ser baixo e preconceituoso em uma coisa tão inocente quanto uma história para simples entretenimento.

P.S: Vomite à vontade, só depois limpe o chão antes de sair n.n

P.S 2: Não gostou da resposta? É o básico fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer. Ou, no caso, escreve o que quer, ler o que não quer XD

**Kanya**

Acredite, você me deu idéias XD Agora, pensando, seria interessante Kyuubi se intrometer na história – pensativa – vou trabalhar na idéias, thanks n.n

**Ju-Chan!**

Gostou? n.n Q bom \o/ Eu nunca te vi dando review, então deve ser nova e.e Tô recém entrando nas histórias de humor, eu sempre fui a rainha do drama XD Obrigada pela review.

**Uchiha-Tomoyo**

Tá aí n.n espero que goste do capítulo n.n Seja boazinha comigo, primeira vez que eu escrevo humor n.n

**Sayuke-chan**

hsuahsuahsua, vai sofrer mesmo XD E não só nas mãos delas XD E não só ele sofrerá XDD Principalmente os Uchihas e.e eu tenho pena deles... MENTIRA XD

**Shiroi Bakemono**

Eu também quero chegar logo na parte dos lemons – babando – perva XD Talvez eu faça yuri também XD

**miateixeira**

Como se eu fosse me incomodar por tão pouco XD ainda tenho muito pra viver, não vou me matar só porque me dizem XD o que significa que vão ter que me aturar por muuuuuuuuito tempo. Aqui a continuação \o/ e se não tivesse lemon, não seria eu que escreveria hoho XD

Obrigada pelas reviews \o/ Até o próximo capítulo. Só vou deixar o nome dele pra vocês e.e

Próximo capítulo: Hebi no ataque


	3. Hebi no ataque

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, é do Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, não me responsabilizo por danos mentais por causa das baboseiras XD

Nota: Estou realmente decepcionada com a minha inspiração! Ela nunca me deixou na mão, mas parece que hoje ela resolveu que era o dia ¬¬ Muito obrigada pelas reviews, me deixaram realmente animada \o/ Hoje eu vou tentar atualizar TODAS as fics em andamento. O que sobrar fica pra amanhã.

**Capítulo 3: Hebi no ataque**

Karin andava de um lado pro outro, no QG da Hebi. Se ela fizesse tudo certo, iria ganhar seu lemon, ou tudo andaria para isso. Se não... Teria duas loucas fanáticas por Yaoi no seu pé por tempo indeterminado. Mas era fácil, só instigar Suigetsu e pronto. E em falar de Suigetsu, olha ele vindo.

Karin: Oi Suigetsu! 

Suigetsu: "Aí tem..." O.o

Karin: De novo Sasuke-kun não quer sair comigo! Parece até que é Yaoi... ii De certo é virgem, daí tem vergonha de chegar perto XD

Suigetsu: Como? O.o

Karin: Na verdade, acho que ele é tão ruim que não pega nem mulher e muito menos homem. ù.ú

Suigetsu: Bem, o Sasuke não parece pegar mulher, nem homem. Pra mim, ele é a donzela XD

Karin: Pois você podia apostar com ele que ele é uma donzela e não pega ninguém, daí ele não pegava ninguém, e acabava por perder, e você podia fazer o que quiser com ele!

Suigetsu: Ter o Sasuke como um cachorrinho meu... XD Feito! - Suigetsu correu até Sasuke, e Karin foi atrás, apenas ouvindo – Cara, por que você sempre tá rejeitando a Karin? Ela é burra, mas é passável. XD

Sasuke: Eu não pego mulher 'passável', vira-lata pra mim não serve. ¬¬

Karin: "Essa magoou..." T.T

Suigetsu: Pra mim, você não pega nem resfriado. De certo é você o 'cortejado' XD

Sasuke: Hunf... Sou concorrido mesmo... Não preciso me rastejar por uma mulher 'passável' como você. ù.ú

Suigetsu: E eu nem te vi com mulher, Sasuke. Não negue, você joga pro lado rosa da força XD

Sasuke: QUÊ?! Ò.Ó

Suigetsu: Você é emo, as pessoas que você persegue são homens, dispensa todas as gatas que dão mole pra você, e não são poucas. Agora só falta falar fino e rebolar enquanto anda pra ser mais óbvio. Além de Yaoi, é uke! E deve ser virgem XD

Sasuke: Posso até ser Yaoi e virgem, e eu não estou dizendo que sou, mas uke jamais! ò.Ó

Suigetsu: Pode até ser mesmo seme, mas não tem nada pra apresentar, por isso joga todas fora. ¬¬

Sasuke: Que? ò.Ó

Suigetsu: É isso mesmo. Com certeza joga as garotas fora porque elas não iam te aguentar nem um segundo. E nem tem poder de sedução como eu aqui. Além disso é virgem, e por isso não pega ninguém. A 'donzela' aí deve é gritar: 'Socorrooooooo, vão me violar. Não pega aí não mestre Suigetsu, mais em baixo n/n' XD

Momento de silêncio...

Sasuke: Ok, eu provo. Para um idiota como você raciocinar, somente se eu esfregar a verdade na tua cara, né? ¬¬

Suigetsu: Isso mesmo! XD

Sasuke: Escolhe qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher. Eu vou seduzí-lo e levá-lo pra cama, e você vai ver que eu sou seme! Vou te esfregar na cara que eu sou muito melhor que você, em qualquer campo. E não importa nada que eu sou virgem ¬/¬

Karin: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, é virgem O.O Vai ser deflorado XD Vai ser mais interessante a fita com os gritinhos de biba dolorida do Sasuke XD Vai lá, Sasukete!"

Suigetsu: Agora é só escolher o coitado que vai ter que te aturar "É virgem mesmo XD Como algum nukenin pode ser virgem? O.o (Mary: Pergunta pro Itachi XD)" XD

Karin: Isso eu resolvo! \o/ - Karin entrou na sala.

Suigetsu: Como? O.o

Karin: Site de relacionamentos. Eu boto o nome do Sasuke, e daí alguém se interessa. Então a gente marca um encontro, e tá feito! XD

Suigetsu: Vai lá então! \o/

Karin foi até o computador que havia ali e começou a escrever um perfil pro Sasuke, botou o nome como Sharingan Neko. Esse era o código para Sakura. Ela veria o nickname e mandaria a resposta para ele. Era só botar sexo feminino e... Pronto.

Sasuke: Agora é só esperar a resposta. Espero que seja pelo menos bonita.

Karin: Acredite Sasuke-kun, vai ser linda kukukukuku XD "Será que Naruto-kun é seme? o.O"

Continua...

E agora aos reviews \o/

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Sim, Itachi virgem, puro, inocente, e assassino XD você gostou da fic? - olhinhos brilhando – kyaaaaaaaaa \o/ Não acredito – **emo**cionada – Eu AMO suas fics – **EMO**cionada – kyaaa T.T – chorando de emoção – escrevi dois caps soh por causa que eu num tinha nada pra fazer XD O Juugo q não apareceu, mas o Sui tah aí

**xD Lil's xD**

hsuahusahusahuas – sorriso malvado – pois agora tomarei como desafio fazer você gostar de Itanarusasu XD não sei se vou conseguir e.e mas eu acredito na força da juventude, Lee-sensei \o/ - fogo no olhar, correndo em direção ao pôr-do-sol – ihuuuuuuuuu XD

**Binutti-chan**

Kyaaa, uma ex-fã de hétero \o/ eu também era fã de hétero, mas agora viu o que aconteceu comigo, né? XD A minha fic é a mais maravilegal? - **emo**cionada – q legalz \o/ agora eu tô felizzzzzzzzzzzz T.T – chorando de **emo**ção – arigato pela review n.n

**Neko Sombria**

hoho, será que o Dei morreu? XD Eu sempre quis ferrar o Hidan, agora será que ele vai aprender como fechar a boca? XD Tomara, ou vai apanhar e.e Eu também não gostei da review, mas não por causa que era uma crítica, mas por causa da ignorância. Bem, chutando isso de lado, kyaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ Você num lê yaoi e lê minha fic? \o/ vou te viciar em yaoi kukukuku. É assim que as coisas tem que ser, eu sou fã de yaoi mas leio todas as fics boas, e não critico nada n.n soh se tiver algum erro, mas de vez em quando passa. Adorei o seu review, e principalmente porque você não gosta de yaoi XD pra ver como a vida é irônica \o/

**uchiha ju**

E quem sabe, né? Vai que eu faço ele BV mesmo XD E descobrimos agora q o Sasuke delicioso – afirmação da deusa yaoi Orochimaru é LEI – também nunca foi deflorado ou deflorou alguém. Se bem que, mesmo q a virgindade bucal do Itachi seja realidade, ela não vai durar muito kukukukukuk

**Sabaku no Rina**

O Sasori tá morto nessa fic, mas o Deidara aparece \o/ e você me deu uma idéia kukuku. Quem sabe, eu não revivo o Sasori? A Orochibiba pode fazer alguns serviços XD Eu sempre odiei a Sakura e a Karin, mas tô num momento relax e por isso nessa fic elas vão ser super legais e.e vão ser bem simpáticas, e senhoras do yaoi \o/ Quem sabe não faço um yuri com elas? XD KonanKarinSaku e.e Não, seria confusão demais XD

**Kanya**

Você ainda não viu nada dos meus planos maquiavélicos XD Loira? O.o hoho, thanks pelo spoiler n.n Itachi, toque num cabelo dela e eu faço o Naruto te dar tão forte que você não vai poder sentar e vai falar fino pra sempre ò.ó

**Quartzo Cristal**

Pra alguma coisa devia servir todas as horas gastas na aula de português XD a professora "É muito importante manipular a língua portuguesa pra.." Mary: "Pra ownar os outros XD" Professora: "Não! Pra passar por um concurso e..." Mary: Ronc – dormindo Professora: "Zero!! ò.Ó" Mary: "Oh, Naruto-kuuuuuun... Itachi-san, mais rápido e.e" - babando Todos: "O/O" XD Minha fic é a ridicularidade em pessoa, mas daqui a pouquinho já tem yaoi. Pelo que eu vi na lendária AHS, que ficará eternamente gravada em minha memória infanto-juvenil – fazendo de conta que é séria – Acho que você gosta de ver homem vestido de mulher XD – adeus seriedade XD – aqui vai ter DOIS XD E o emo também eh virgem XD

**Pop-chan**

Claro que o Itachi é virgem \o/ Ele sempre teve ocupado demais pro próprio irmão, imagina só então pra 'outras áreas' XD O estranho serias umas 20 garotas batendo no covil da hebi com cada uma uma criança e falando "Garotas: Este é o seu sobrinho. Como o Itachi fugiu de Konoha, você tem que pagar a pensão alimentícia Sasuke: O.O – capota – X.x" XD

**Shiroi Bakemono**

hsuahsuahu, eh vero. Eu ria e escrevia, sorte q o BrOffice corrige os erros XD tô cum saudade ii Eu fico imaginando o Itachi corado, suado e dizendo com lágrimas nos olhos "Por favor, seja gentil comigo" XD Kissus more.

**Meriyasu**

Eu também morri de rir ao repassar a 'obra', e a Konan owna todo mundo XD Agora tem também a Karin e a Sakura, mas a Sakura já é canon, porque apareceu no mangá XD

**Fafi Raposinha**

As respostas vieram agora! Sasukemo virgem e semi-puritano, mas não emo! E nem uke! Quem ele quer enganar? XD Agora, os henges de mulher me deram idéias. Mas não seriam henges, comigo não XD Adoraria vestir os Aka de mulher, a Konan ia se sentir por cima da carne seca XD

Arigato pelas reviews, até a próxima.


	4. Konoha na Jogada

**Capítulo 4: Konoha na jogada**

Sakura esperava, nervosa, alguém aparecer. Certo loiro de olhos azuis, na verdade. Sai estava ao seu lado, sorrindo falsamente e a olhando.

Sai: Feiosa, por que está tão nervosa? Feiosa nervosa... Até rima XD

Sakura nem o ouviu, senão ele já teria saído voando com um super soco.

Sai: Ih, se não me socou então é porque a coisa é grave o.õ

Sakura estava preocupada, provavelmente Karin já havia feito os movimentos, e Sharingan Neko podia estar dando sopa na internet. Tinha que ser rápida. Um luz acendeu na sua cabeça.

Sakura: Sai querido...

Sai: Hum?

Sakura: Preciso da sua ajuda kukukuku hoho XD

Sai: Ein? o.Õ

Sakura: Vem cá – puxa Sai.

Sakura começou a cochichar no ouvido de Sai algumas coisas, e ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Sai: Isso vai irritar Naruto-kun o.õ

Sakura: Mas se ele ganhar, eu vou sair com ele. É que eu estou insegura, o Naruto não tem experiência com garotas, eu tenho medo, não sei se vai me tratar com devido respeito 

Sai: Então isso vai ser bom pra ele...?

Sakura: Tá achando o que? Se ele passar no teste, ele fica comigo ¬¬

Sai: Então vai ser ruim, no meu livro diz que meninos não gostam de meninas feias 

Sakura: ò.ó

Sai: E também que meninas não gostam de meninos de pênis pequeno 

Sakura: ¬¬'

Sai: E também...

Sakura: Vai ajudar ou não?! Escolha a opção 'sim, vou ajudar' se não quiser perder todos os dentes ò.Ó

Sai: Sim, vou ajudar O.O

Naruto: Cheguei dattebayo!

Sakura: Estávamos falando em você, Naruto-kun 

Naruto: Eh? 

Sakura: Sim 

Sai: É, estávamos falando que você tem pênis pequeno, e que garotas não gostam disso 

Naruto: O.O

Sai: E que você parece uma garota, então só homem se interessa por você XD

Naruto: O.O²

Sai: Nunca notou que só homem te persegue? Akatsuki, Sasuke, e até o Jiraya por causa do Oiroke no Jutsu. Bem, nem precisava usar o jutsu, parece uma mulher sem nem usar roupa feminina. Só falta os seios, porque as partes baixas são tão pequenas que nem se nota XD

Naruto: Tá me chamando de mulher?! ò.Ó

Sai: Sim? XD

Sakura: Eu concordo com Sai-kun...

Naruto: Sakura-chan T.T

Sakura: Naruto, se você namorar com uma menina, eu namoro com você. Tem que ser namoro sério, com beijo e tudo XD "E lemon, e lemon! n;;n"

Naruto: Como? O.o

Sakura: Eu arranjo a garota pelos meus métodos, você só entra com a parte do namoro XD Você tem que mostrar que é homem, Naruto! Daí eu namoro com você \o/ Não vou passar na rua com você, e todo mundo me perguntar se eu sou yuri XD

Sai: Se bem que Sakura-chan poderia ser facilmente confundida com um homem. Seria uma garota loira e um cara de cabelo rosa namorando XD

Sakura: Ninguém te chamou pra conversa! ò.Ó Bem, vamos numa Lan House Daí eu boto o nome o Naruto com um nickname pra ninguém desconfiar. E arranjo um encontro pra ele XD

Naruto o/o

Sakura: Vamos lá \o/

Naruto ¬/¬

Os três foram para uma Lan House, e Sakura entrou no site de relacionamentos previamente combinado. Colocou o nome de Akuma Kitsune, e procurou 'Sharingan Neko', logo o achando. Mandou uma mensagem pra ele (Mary: O que estiver escrito em sublinhado é conversa de Msn)

Sakura: Me interessei por você, garota. Vamos nos encontrar?

Karin, no computador da Hebi, recebeu a mensagem. Sorriu, tinha dado certo.

Karin: Sim, claro. Onde?

Sakura: No festival de Konoha, daqui a 5 dias. Karin, é você?

Karin: Ah, é você Sakura. Deu tudo certo por aqui. O Sasuke quer provar pro Suigetsu que é seme e um sedutor XD

Sakura: O Naruto vai sair com qualquer um pra sair comigo XD Mas ele vai se apaixonar pelo Sasuke-kun! E pelo Itachi também, daí larga do meu pé XD

Karin: Ok, vou levar os dois até Konoha. Onde vai ser o encontro?

Sakura: A Konan disse, é na barraquinha de ramen. Vão montar uma filial dentro do festival, do Ichiraku Ramen. O Itachi vai trabalhar lá XD Mas o Naruto pensa que o Sasuke é uma menina. Faz o Sasuke se passar por uma garota, senão vai dar tudo errado.

Karin: Acho que Sasuke-kun vai ter que saber que Naruto-kun é Naruto-kun.

Sakura: Sim. Diga pra ele que é com um garoto que ele vai ser encontrar, e que é o Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha, na filial do Ichiraku dentro do festival. Ele vai saber na hora quem. Quando ele ficar desesperado, aproveite e o convença a se vestir de mulher XD

Karin: Sasuke-kun vestido de mulher o;;o

Sakura: Nosso plano foi melhor que o imaginado. Descreva Naruto como loiro de olhos azuis, viciado em ramen, e ninja do Time 7 de Konoha.

Karin: Perfeito. Xau kissus

Sakura: Até o festival XD

Karin: Direto em direção ao lemon das nossas vidas \o/

Sakura: Correndo em direção do lemoooooooon XD

Sharingan Neko saiu da conversa.

Akuma Kitsune saiu da conversa.

**#No QG da Hebi...#**

Karin: Pronto, já temos a vítima.

Sasuke: Quem é?

Karin: Um menino, de Konoha. Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto XD

Sasuke: O.O

Karin: Ele é loirinho, olhos azuis, um galã n.n O encontro vai ser numa barraquinha de ramen, o Ichiraku

Sasuke: "Ih, fudeu, é o Naruto!" O.O

Continua...

Reviews

**Meriyasu**

Canon é verdadeiro. Por exemplo: Naruto é loiro. Isso é canon, à menos que ele pinte o cabelo, claro... XD MinatoxKushina é canon, Jiraya pervertido é canon, Itachi frio é canon. Tudo que acontece no anime é canon, o que é contra o anime é noncanon n.n assim como sense e nonsense, nonsense é essa fic, todo mundo descaracterizado, etc. Sense é red moon, acho e.e todos caracterizados como no anime. E é obvio que o emo é gay, ele vive correndo atrás de homem XD parece uke mesmo, o Sui tem razão XD

**xD Lil's xD**

Demorei quanto? Um dia e.e é muito? XD comparado á sete dias, isso aqui é a uma ferrari XD e a sete dias o fuscão preto XD posso usas a K.S.K. Corp como sigla na fic? Gostei dela e.e Tudo, menos o Tobi! XO

**Kanya**

Nee-chan, será inevitável um pouco de Uchihas ukes, já que, como o resumo diz, eles estarão vestidos de mulher XD mas não sei se o Naruto será o seme oficial XD tudo depende do meu humor e.e mas você verá Naruto seme \o/ na Red Moon eu tenho certeza que ele aparecerá \o/

**Borboleta escarlate**

Eles não pegam nem mosca XD tadinhos deles hoho, vou acabar com o orgulho Uchiha aqui XD as garotas dominam \o/ viva Karin Sakura e Konan \o/

**Shiroi Bakemono**

Por alguns instantes Naruto será o seme da relação, mas não pra sempre XD como já viu nesse capítulo, todos consideram o pobre uma mulher T.T se bem que eu vou ferrar os Uchihas nessa fic, então compensa XD

**Quartzo Cristal**

Amigaaaaaa – abraça Cris – Eu AMO de paixão ver os pobre seres do Naruto vestidos de mulher XD E a operação OQACK (O que aconteceu com Konoha) é justamente acabar com o orgulho Uchiha do jeito mais degradante hsauhsoauihusahusa, eles mal sabem o que os esperam. Mas se vestir de mulher tá garantido \o/ é capaz de rolar os outros Akas vestidos de mulher também, menos o Kisame! Eu já tenho planos pro peixe hohoho.

**Uchiha ju**

Não, o Sasuke não será uke. Bem, ele vai se vestir de mulher XD Eu vou ler a fic \o/ vol tentar, pelo menos e.e eh q shipper?


	5. Travestis?

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu.

Nota: Capítulo dedicado à Quartzo Cristal, q tanto quis os Akas vestidos de mulher n.n Vai lá menina, em direção ao amanhããããã – corre e bate a cara numa parede - .

**Capítulo 5: Travestis?**

Karin: Conhece? n.n

Sasuke: Hehe... Não faço nem idéia n.n – sorriso ultra forçado – Er... Não rola nenhuma mudança...? Pode, sei lá, ser outro? "Fala sério, eu NUNCA vou conquistar o Naruto. Por que tinha que ser justo o NARUTO? Podia até ser o texugo sem sobrancelhas... Bem, melhor o Naruto..."

Karin: "Ferrou! Se o Suigetsu dizer que sim, adeus lemon T.T" Suigetsu, vem cá - sorriso ultra forçado, o retorno.

Suigetsu: Ein? - vai até Karin, os dois conversam sem o Sasuke ouvir.

Karin: Olha, o Sasuke quer é arranjar uma garota. Se ele pegar um menino, é óbvio que ele pega menina. Mas ele tá com medo de ser uke, isso sim. Se ele for com garota é garantido que é seme. Não deixa ele mudar. Ele ainda vai achar que você é fraco - sorriso ultra forçado três, a volta dos que não foram.

Suigetsu: Não! Fraco eu não sou! Eu até seguro a espada do Zabuza-sempai T.T – momento emo.

Karin: Ai ai... "Usando uns anabolizantes muito estranhos. Talvez use uma daquelas bombinhas de encher pneu de bicicleta e.e"

Suigetsu: Eu não posso deixar aquele emo achar que eu sou fraco! T.T

Karin: "Quem é o emo aqui mesmo? ¬¬" Isso aí, Suigetsu - sorriso ultra forçado quatro, essa série nunca acaba não?

Suigetsu: Isso mesmo! - fogo no olhar.

Karin: ¬¬'

Suigetsu: Sasuke! - volta pra Sasuke – Nada de volta atrás! Você não vai me lograr, seu emo desgraçado XD

Sasuke: o.ô

Karin: "Cadê o Suigetsu depressivo? o.ô Depois o bipolar é a samambaia emo da Akatsuki XD"

Suigetsu: É esse Uzumaki Naruto mesmo! Fim de papo e.e E temos que estipular os prêmios XD

Sasuke: Un... Prêmios?

Suigetsu: Claro! Dinheiro não vale e.e

Sasuke: Un... Você vai achar o Kisame da Akatsuki, e esperar ele dormir. Depois vai tirar a roupa, e ficar de quatro em cima dele. Quando ele acordar, quero que fale "Kisame-kun, sempre estive apaixonado por você, por favor marque-me como seu", tudo num tom bem meloso. Depois de ficar de quatro em cima dele e falar isso, saia de cima dele, vá para o chão e fique de quatro, de costas para ele e diga "Espero ansiosamente, Kisame-kun" e depois fique calado e deixe ele fazer com você o que quiser XD

Suigetsu: O.O

Karin: O.O "Huahsuahsuahsuahusahusahushuahusa, esse é o meu Sasukemo power e ownador XD"

**#Imagem mental dos três#**

Suigetsu: Kisame-kun, sempre estive apaixonado por você, por favor marque-me como seu – nu, sobre Kisame.

Minutos de silêncio.

Suigetsu: - no chão, de costas para Kisame, de quatro no chão – Espero ansiosamente, Kisame-kun.

Kisame: - com estrelinhas nos olhos – Claro, amor de minha vidinha kukukukuku – babinha escorrendo, indo em direção à Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: T.T

**#Fim da imagem mental#**

Sasuke XD

Suigetsu: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! O.O

Karin: "Tadinho do Suigetsu, sendo violado por um peixe XD"

Sasuke: Claro, antes de falar isso pro Kisame, você deve ligar uma filmadora e focalizar na cama. Quero que grave tudo, eu vou botar no Youtube XD

Karin: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/

Suigetsu: Vocês são sádicos T.T – deprimindo num cantinho.

Sasuke e Karin: EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD

Suigetsu: Então eu quero que o Sasuke faça exatamente a mesma coisa que disse para mim fazer, só que com o Orochimaru XD (Mary: Na minha fic a cobra tá viva XD O Sasuke só fugiu, ele não matou o Orochimaru. Ou seja, o emo também não tem os negócios da cobra branca)

Momentos de silêncio...

Sasuke: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Exatamente no mesmo momento em que Sasuke dava aquele berro que foi ouvido até em Suna, em outro lugar outra pessoa também berrava.

Itachi: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Konan: Isso mesmo

Akatsukis: O.O – chocados demais para falar.

Itachi: Nem fudendo! Ò/.\Ó

Konan: Limpa a boca com sabão, moleque! Olha o palavrão!

Tobi: Mas ele disse uma palavrinha bem pequenininha

Kakuzu: ¬¬'

Deidara: E a infinita idiotice do Tobi volta a me surpreender ¬.\)

Itachi: Eu não me visto de mulher!

Hidan: Dessa vez, eu adorei a missão. Ver o Uchiha pagando mico é simplesmente... Sublime XD

Kakuzu: Eu não sabia que você conhecia essa palavra, Hidan. Do jeito que é burro...

Deidara: E Hashin-sama realmente existe! Ele deu o Tico e o Teco de presente pro Hidan XD Mesmo que os dois estejam fora maioria do tempo .\)

Kisame: Vamos rezar para que o Tobi receba essa graça \o/

Kakuzu, Deidara e Kisame: Aleluia Jashin-sama \o/

Tobi: Amigos de Tobi rezando por Tobi... Tobi emocionou T.T

Hidan: Eles estão zoando com a tua cara, Tobi ¬¬ E COM A MINHA TAMBÉM!! Ò.Ó

Konan: Vão te reconhecer, Itachi... E ser mulher não é tão ruim assim

Itachi: Hunf... É sim... ú/.\ú

Konan: Uchiha... - tom perigoso – Essa vai ser a última frase que você vai dizer se não for ao banheiro AGORA trocar de roupa pela que eu escolhi para você. PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS TER LÍNGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Ò.Ó

Todos: O.O

Konan: E não só você! Ò.Ó

Todos: Agora Itachi T.T

Itachi: "Mulher na TPM é fogo O/.\O"

Konan: Se você acabou de pensar que mulher é fogo na TPM Itachi, sugiro que corra BEM rápido ò.Ó

Itachi: "Ainda adivinha pensamento O/.\O"

Itachi corre pro banheiro.

Konan: Queridos, agora me escutem

Todos: Sim senhora O.O – medo.

Konan: A nossa missão não é pegar o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Na verdade, é fazer que o Itachi pegue alguém lá

Todos: O.O

Konan: Alguém bem fofo... - sonhando acordada.

**#Sonho de Konan#**

Naruto, Itachi e Sasuke numa cama. Sem roupa. Konan, Karin e Sakura numa árvore na frente da janela, espiando e gravando.

Naruto: Por favor, sejam gentis... - olhinhos de cão na chuva.

Itachi e Sasuke: Claro, Kitsune-chan

Konan, Karin e Sakura: n;;n

**#Fim do sonho#**

Konan: ;;

Todos: o.O

Konan: Então, cambada de imbecis! \o/ Vamos fazer o Itachi se apaixonar

Todos: Pra que? O.o

Konan: Por que eu quero! Algum motivo pode ser mais importante que isso? ò.Ó

Todos: Não, Konan-sama O.O

Itachi: Hunf, medo de uma mulher, que imbecis.

Todos: I... Itachi-san... O.O

Konan: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – olhinhos brilhando

**#Voltando ao QG da Hebi#**

Sasuke: Agora é questão de sobrevivência, eu não perco essa aposta! ò.Ó

Karin: "Huhu, eu vou ter lemon XD"

Suigetsu: Bom que está motivado. Má sorte pra você XD

Sasuke: Pra você também ¬¬

Suigetsu sai da sala.

Karin: Sasuke, você não pode perder a aposta.

Sasuke: Eu não quero que a cobra possua o meu corpo T.T – momento emo.

Karin: Nem eu, o seu corpitcho é lindo demais pra isso e.e

Sasuke: ¬¬

Karin: Eu tentei taaaaaaaaaanto convencer o Suigetsu, mas ele não aceitou... - momento drama.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Karin: Por que não quer o garoto Uzumaki? Ele parece legal...

Sasuke: Ele era do meu time, NUNCA vai sair comigo. Quando souber que sou eu, vai simplesmente me dar um soco que eu vou parar na cochinchina .

Karin: Ele não precisa saber que é você.

Sasuke: Ele vai saber se eu usar um henge...

Karin: Não precisa usar henge, vista-se de mulher

Sasuke: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**#Voltando ao QG da Akatsuki#**

Todos: - queixo caído.

Itachi estava simplesmente... Feminino. De baixo pra cima:

-Bota de cano longo de salto plataforma, preta.

-Meia de arrastão, preta.

-Saia preta, da cintura até em cima do joelho, armada com uma armação preta por baixo.

-Cinto cor prata, meio caído na cintura.

-Camiseta branca, decotada e com um estampado de um dragão em prata e preto.

-Seios postiços.

-Sobretudo preto, com dois bolsos na parte frontal.

-Cílios postiços, rímel, gloss, batom vermelho rubi, sombra preta, e lápis preto contornando os olhos. Maquiagem SUPER ULTRA gótica, estilo enterro.

-Cabelos amarrados em duas fitas elevadas em cada lado da cabeça, como maria-chiquinhas. Fitas de amarrar cabelo, vermelhas. Franja caindo sobre os olhos levemente. Unhas pintadas de preto.

Todos: O.O

Konan: Como você sabe passar lápis preto? o.O Eu tive que pedir ajuda da primeira vez... o.ô

**#Flashback secreto do Itachi#**

Itachi, no quarto da mãe, passando lápis preto nos olhos. 8 anos de idade.

Itachi: Faz cosquinha /.\

Fugaku e Mikoto: - entram no quarto – O.O

Sasuke: - no berço – Gugu dadá e.e

Fugaku: Meu filhinho T.T

Sasuke: - pega gloss de morango da mãe e começa a comer - .

Itachi: É mesmo Sasuke, tem gosto baum XD

Fugaku: T.T

Mikoto: Kyaaa \o/ - fã de yaoi – Ukes! Isso aí, orgulho da mamãe! \o/

Fugaku: Meus filhos... Duas Drag Queen T.T

Itachi: Que é isso, mãe? o/.\ô

Mikoto: Nada, continue assim

Itachi: - voltando a passar o lápis no olho - /.\

**#Fim do flashback secreto do Itachi#**

Itachi: É que eu vi minha mãe fazendo isso muitas vezes /.\ - mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.

Konan:

Hidan: E por que tá com a perna depilada? o.O

Realmente, Itachi estava com as pernas lisinhas.

Itachi: Er...

**#Flashback ultra secreto da Konan#**

Konan: - botando sonífero pra cavalo na bebida de Itachi -

Itachi: Un? o/.\o

Konan: Fiz bebida pra você - dá a bebida – Toma tudinho n.n

Itachi: - tomando bebida - /.\ - cai no chão, desmaiado – X/.\x

**No quarto de Itachi...**

Konan: - com cera depilatória na mão – Kukukukukuuku XD

**Itachi acordando...**

Itachi: Hein? Por que eu sinto minhas pernas fresquinhas e com cheiro de creme? - olha pras pernas, sem nenhum pêlo – Konan... - realização chegou – KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, EU TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DEVOLVE OS MEUS PÊLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS Ò/.\Ó

Konan: - fora da sala, ouvindo – Kukukuku

**#Fim do Flashback ultra secreto da Konan#**

Itachi: É mal de família, eu nunca tive muito pêlo /.\ - sorriso ultra forçado, retorno dos mortos.

**#Voltando (novamente) ao QG da Hebi#**

Sasuke: Como eu fui convencido a isso mesmo? ¬¬

Karin: Você precisa conquistar o loirinho que você conhecia, agora sai daí XD – Sasuke estava no banheiro a mais de meia hora, enrolando.

Juugo: Eu quero ver o resultado, deixa de frescura e vem aqui.

Suigetsu: Isso aí, Sasu-chan XD

Sasuke: O que você disse Suigetsu? ò.Ó

Sasuke saiu do banheiro. Roupa, de baixo para cima.

-Sapatinhos de boneca, pretos e lustrosos.

-Meias três quartos brancas com listras pretas.

-Saia armada, preta.

-Blusa decotada, branca. Com uma cobra desenhada em preto e prata.

-Seios postiços.

-Colete preto, sobre a blusa branca.

-Sobretudo preto, com dois bolsos na parte frontal.

-Cabelos lisos, feitos com chapinha. Franja caindo nos olhos levemente.

-Rímel, gloss, batom rosa claro, sombra preta, brincos com pingente de cobra, cílios postiços, lápis de olho. Unhas pintadas de vermelho.

Todos: O.O

Karin: Kyaaaaa \o/ - aperta as bochechas de Sasuke – Como você conseguiu passar o lápis de olho? o.O

Sasuke: Er...

**#Flashback ultra secreto do Sasuke#**

Sasuke, de 5 anos, passando rímel e lápis de olho da mãe nos olhos.

Sasuke: Nii-san tem razão, faz cosquinha .

Fugaku: - entra no quarto – Eu tinha esperança! T.T Mas nãããão, meus filhos são duas bibas T.T – Mikoto entra, Fugaku sai resmungando algo sobre que seus filhos deviam ser ninjas super power e tal.

Sasuke: Que foi? o.O

Mikoto: Nada, continue assim \o/

**#Fim do Flashback ultra secreto do Sasuke#**

Sasuke: Sei lá - sorriso forçado.

Suigetsu: O Sasuke realmente não quer ser violado pelo Orobiba, tanto que desistiu da própria masculinidade pra se fantasiar de mulher e não ser encontrado quando perder a aposta XD

Juugo: Você está uma graça, Sasukete XD

Sasuke: Kukukukukukuku. Eu sou discípulo do Orochimaru, esqueceram? Karin... Trouxe o que eu disse? - sorriso maníaco.

Karin: Uhun n.n

Sasuke: Todos vamos para Konoha, e vocês dois podem para de zoar comigo XD Sabe por que? Porque vão ser vestir de mulher também

Juugo e Suigetsu: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Engraçado, na Akatsuki eles estavam gritando do mesmo jeito.

Todos (menos Itachi e Konan): O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! O.O

Itachi: Isso. Eu só vou para Konoha vestido desse jeito ridículo se vocês irem também vestidos de mulher XD

Pain: Eu não vou vestido de mulher! Eu sou o líder dessa budega! ò.Ó

Konan: Pain, você gosta do Rinnegan? # - sorriso ultra mega hiper power forçado.

Pain: Err... Sim? - medo.

Konan: Se você gosta bastante do Rinnegan, você vai SIM pra Konoha vestido de mulher! Ou melhor, todos vocês! Se é que querem continuar com o aparelho reprodutor de vocês intacto # - sorriso mais falso que o do Sai.

Itachi: "Quem é mesmo o idiota de Konoha que sorri assim?"

**#Em Konoha#**

Sai: Atchin e.e

Sakura: Tá doente, é?

Sai: No meu livro diz que quando uma pessoa espirra, as outras desejam saúde, feiosa e.e Mas como a feiosa não deve saber nada sobre sociedade civilizada...

Sakura: ò.Ó

Socos, chutes e pontapés depois...

Sakura:

Sai: - todo quebrado, com costelas fraturadas e hematomas por todo corpo – Violenta e.e

**#Voltando para a Akatsuki#**

Konan: Vão agora para seus quartos, as roupas estão em cima das camas. Rápido, vocês têm meia hora antes de que eu começe a caçar vocês #

Todos: Hai, Konan-sama O.O – fogem correndo.

Itachi: ¬/.\¬

**#Na Hebi#**

Suigetsu: Por que eu me vesti assim mesmo?! - Suigetsu gritava do banheiro, no quarto ao lado Juugo trocava de roupa.

Juugo: Foi porque o Sasuke invocou cobras pelo quarto todo, e tinha umas que pareciam que iam me comer vivo T.T

Karin: Sejam homens! Saiam daí logo! XD

Sasuke: - vestido de mulher – Isso ae! Quero ver vocês, beeeeeeeshas XD – vozinha super feminina.

Suigetsu: Ui! Sasukete, não fala assim que eu me arrepio todenhaaaaaaa XD

Juugo: Eu tenho medo de vocês o.O – sai do quarto.

O look do Juugo era... Normal.

-Sapatos pretos, com caveirinhas desenhadas.

-Meias três quartos pretas.

-Vestido preto, com babados nas pontas, de manga longa com babados no fim da manga.

-Seios postiços.

-Cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, com franja rala, nos lados do rosto.

-Maquiagem clara, em tons pastéis e rosa. Lápis de olho preto. Unhas pintadas de rosa

Karin: O.O

Sasuke: O.O

Suigetsu: Que foi? - Suigetsu saiu do banheiro.

-Sandálias brancas com detalhes azuis.

-Vestido azul-bebê, com estampado oceânico e com babados brancos, de alça.

-Seios postiços.

-Maquiagem azul clara, batom rosa, lápis de olho. Unhas pintadas de azul-royal.

Karin: A Akatsuki eu sei que sabe pintar unha porque eles sempre têm as unhas pintadas de preto, mas vocês? o.O

Sasuke, Suigetsu e Juugo: A gente não é burro ¬¬ é só usar kage bushin.

Karin: Ah... Eu não sabia

Sasuke, Juugo e Suigetsu: ¬¬'

**#Na Akatsuki#**

Konan: Meninos, estão prontos?

Todos: Unh... ¬¬

Konan: Saiam daí, não quero ter que buscar vocês, e vocês também não vão querer #

Todos: - saindo dos quartos correndo – Estamos aqui O.O

Konan: O.O

Itachi: - vestido de mulher – O/.\O

**Tobi:**

-Sapatos de boneca, brancos.

-Meia calça preta.

-Vestido laranja berrante, com detalhes brancos e MUITO babado. De gola baixa, a gola com babado também. De alça.

-Seios postiços.

-Camisa branca de manga longa por baixo, aparecendo somente as mangas.

-Ainda de máscara de pirulito, e com cabelo em ponta.

Tobi: Tobi ficou legal? .

Deidara: ¬.\)

**Deidara:**

-Chinelos de pau.

-Vestido azul royal, com estampas pretas de bombinhas explodindo. Sem mangas.

-Seios postiços.

-Cabelo como sempre, com franja caindo sobre um olho e o resto preso num rabo de cavalo alto.

-Maquiagem preta e batom vermelho berrante. Unhas de preto.

Deidara: Isso é ridículo... ¬.\)

Hidan: QUEM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA QUE RESOLVEU FAZER ESSA MERDA?!

Kakuzu: Mal entrou no 'momento mulher', já tá de TPM ¬¬

**Hidan:**

-Sapatos fechados, pretos.

-Vestido preto, com cruzes brancas de estampas por todos os cantos. Sem mangas

-Seios postiços.

-Camisa de manga longa por baixo do vestido, aparecendo apenas as mangas.

-Maquiagem preta pesada, e batom cor rubi.

-Boina de clériga na cabeça, preta e com uma cruz branca na frente.

-Cabelos sem gel, caindo um pouco pelo rosto como franja. Unhas pintadas de preto.

Hidan: CALA A TUA BOCA KAKUZU!! ERRARAM A PORRA DA RELIGIÃO!! É JASHIN-SAMA, EU NÃO SOU CATÓLICO NÃO!!

Konan: - enfiando uma barra de sabão na boca de Hidan – Limpa a tua boca, ô energúmeno XD

Hidan: - com bolhinhas de sabão saindo da boca - .

Kakuzu: Inútil... ¬¬

**Kakuzu:**

-Sandálias amarelas.

-Meia calça branca.

-Vestido preto com bolsinhas de ouro em amarelo estampadas.

-Luvas pretas.

-Seios postiços.

-Camisa de manga longa por baixo do vestido, para tampar os braços

-Sobretudo preto, sem bolsos.

-Pó branco no rosto. Sombra preta, batom rosa. Blush rosa claro. Lápis de olho preto.

-Chapéu com proteção para orelha e fita para amarrar, amarelo e preto.

Kakuzu: Eu também tô ridículo e nem reclamei ¬¬

Zetsu: Eu fiquei legal \o/ Cale a boca, estou ridículo ¬¬

**Zetsu:**

-Sandália de madeira clara.

-Meia calça branca.

-Vestido de jardineira, verde-claro e com desenhos de planta em verde escuro. Sem mangas e com gola até o queixo.

-Avental de jardineira branco, com desenhos de plantas em verde.

-Seios postiços.

-Camiseta de manga longa por baixo do vestido.

-MUITO pó branco desde o queixo até o resto do rosto. Sem aqueles galhos enormes que rodeavam o corpo, e que serviam como espécie de carapaça.

-Batom levemente verde. Sombra verde. Lápis de olho preto. Blush rosa.

-Peruca de cabelos longos e pretos, e sobre ela um chapéu de jardineiro verde e preto.

Konan: O.O "Nem parece o Zetsu..." Como você conseguiu tirar aquele monte de galhos? o.O

Zetsu: Eu posso tirar quando eu quiser, vocês não sabiam? o.O

Todos: Não... ¬¬

Zetsu: Não devo satisfação à vocês ù.ú Mas eu gosto de vocês Eu os odeio ¬¬

Todos: e.e

Pain: EU SOU O LÍDER DESSA BUDEGA, EU ME VISTO COMO QUERO!!

**Pain:**

-Sapatos de boneca, pretos.

-Meias três quartos, brancas com uma listra preta na borda superior.

-Saia de colegial, preta com um dragão prata na barra da saia.

-Blusa de colegial, branca, com uma fita preta por baixo da enorme gola.

-Seios postiços.

-Casaquinho de colegial, preto e com um logotipo de nuvem vermelha no bolso do casaco.

-Maquiagem SUPER pesada, tipo gótica. Totalmente preta. Batom vermelho-sangue.

-Cabelos lisos, provavelmente por chapinha. Brincos pratas com um desenho de uma nuvem em cada. Colar com um pingente de nuvem, em prata.

Konan: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesha. Você ficou a mais fofa, baby XD

Pain: Vai rindo ¬¬

Konan: Ah, eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês

Kisame: Mais uma? T.T

**Kisame:**

-Botas de cano longo e salto fino, pretas.

-Meia calça branca.

-Saia de colegial, azul royal.

-Baby look branca, com um peixe estampado, de gola alta.

-Casaquinho preto de manga longa, com dois bolsos.

-MUITO pó compacto, cílios postiços, gloss rosa, sombra azul escura, lápis de olho preto.

-Peruca de cabelo preto, e sobre ela um chapéu azul-escuro com uma flor amarela presa nele.

Konan: Eu consegui reviver o Saori XD

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! O.O

Konan: A Orobiba me ajudou

**#Flashback da Konan#**

Konan: Oi Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Você, sua bisca! Eu queria tirar um pedacinho do Pain, e você sempre ficava rondando que nem urubu em cima ò.ó

Konan: Hoje não tem briga, beeesha XD É um motivo de força maior e.e

Orochimaru: Que motivo? ú.ú

Konan: Você gosta dos Uchihas?

Orochimaru: - babando.

Konan: "Respondido ¬¬" Revive o Sasori, que eu tô tentando fazer um vídeo lemon deles com o Naruto-kun.

Orochimaru: O uke de Konoha? ;;

Konan: "Pelo jeito que a coisa vai, é mais fácil os Uchihas serem ukes XD" Uhun n.n

Orochimaru: E o que o ruivo tem a ver? o.ô

Konan: Preciso dele pra me ajudar. Quando eu gravar o vídeo, eu te mando por sedex XD

Orochimaru: Feito \o/

Konan: Mas nada daqueles negócios de barro que são uma porcaria, eu quero negócio do bom XD

Orochimaru: Me dá a marionete em que ele estava e eu revivo ele nela, daí ele não se desfaz e.e

**Na caverna onde Sasori morreu...**

Konan: - pegando a marionete que Sasori ocupava, com o corpo quase inteiro de madeira, menos uma parte que era o coração – Kukukukukuku

**#Fim do flashback da Konan#**

Konan: Sasori, vem cá

Sasori: Oi pessoal...

Todos: Sasori? O.o

**Sasori:**

-Sapatos de boneca, pretos e lustrosos.

-Meias três quartos brancas.

-Vestido de boneca, vermelho e cheio de babados vermelhos e rosas. Sem mangas.

-Seios postiços.

-Blusa rosa-claro por baixo, aparecendo somente as mangas. Blusa com babados também.

-Luvas rosa-claro com babados.

-Maquiagem rosa e vermelha, blush rosa, batom vermelho, sombra rosa, cílios postiços, lápis de olho preto. Cabelos alisados por chapinha, com a franja caindo levemente nos olhos.

Todos: O.O

Sasori: Foi essa maldita que me travestiu quando eu estava dormindo ¬¬

Deidara: Sasori-dannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ - pula em cima de Sasori.

Sasori: "Por que eu não continuei morto? O inferno é melhor que aqui, estava até fazendo amizade com o Hitler..." ¬¬

Tobi: Ele é o Sasori-san?

Todos: Uhun...

Tobi: Sasori-sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai \o/ - pula em cima de Sasori.

Sasori: "Claro, se não bastasse um energúmeno, agora tem dois na Akatsuki... Essa organização decai dia após dia ¬¬"

Hidan: Agora, o mistério do mundo... COMO É QUE A GENTE TÁ COM AS PERNAS DEPILADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?! - não tem mais sabão na boca.

Konan:

**#Flashback ultra secreto da Konan#**

Konan: - botando boa noite cinderela na bebida dos Akatsukis – Tomem tudo, pra ficarem fortinhos

**Momentos depois...**

Todos: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – dormindo.

Konan: - com cera depilatória na mão, e mais um monte de parafernália na pia da cozinha – Kukukukukukuku XD

**#Fim do flashback ultra secreto da Konan#**

Konan: Vai que caíram por livre e espontânea vontade

Todos: ¬¬'

**#Voltando para a Hebi#**

Suigetsu: E agora que eu noto, como nós três estamos sem pêlos? o.ô

Karin: - assoviando.

**#Flashback super secreto da Karin#**

Karin: - botando boa noite cinderela na bebida dos garotos – Bebam tudo, fiz com o maior carinho "Orgulhe-se de mim, Konan-sensei \o/"

Todos: - bebendo.

Minutos depois...

Todos: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – dormindo.

Karin: Kukukukuku - com os materiais para depilação na pia da cozinha – Vamos pra festa XD

**Garotos acordando...**

Suigetsu, Sasuke e Juugo: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?! MEUS PÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!

**#Fim do flashback super secreto da Karin#**

Karin:

Sasuke: ¬¬

Karin: Agora, vamos para Konoha \o/ Vamos arranjar o namorado para o Sasuke \o/

Sasuke: - fogo no olhar - Eu vou conquistar o dobe!! \o/

Karin: "Huhu, e eu vou ter o meu lemon \o/" Vamos partir \o/

Suigetsu e Juugo: Isso ae \o/

**#Na Akatsuki# **

Konan: Estamos partindo para Konoha agora \o/

Tobi: Vamos lá \o/

Outros: ¬¬

Konan: Quero animação # - veia na testa.

Todos: Vamos lá \O.O/

Konan e Karin: "Em direção do leeeeeeeeeemon \o/"

**Continua...**

**#Reviews#**

**Meriyasu**

Eh verdade, todo mundo corre atrás de homem XD e o Kishi não ajuda, já que ele ainda fez um jutsu yaoi do Konohamaru XD isso dá idéias XD O Sai apareceu num pequeno trechinho, e ainda apanhou XD todos são travestis \o/ adoro fazer os pobres serem humilhados XD essa fic tem o objetivo de pisar nos Uchihas e acabar com o orgulho deles XD

**Kanya **

Como eu adivinhei q vc ia falar isso? XD eu sei q o Naru rulez como seme, mas eu tenho planos pra ele kukukuukukukukuku. Nessa fic ele não encaixa como seme, mas em Red Moon ele mostra as garrinhas Kukukukukukuku

**xD Lil's xD**

K.S.K Corp irá aparecer logo logo, reunida \o/ Hoje os Akatsukis se prepararam para partir XD tadinhos, quero ver se virarem com o salto alto hsauhsuahsuahsua. O Tobi também se travestiu hsuahsuahsuahsua, ele ficou LIIIIIIIINDOOOOOOOO XD tenho pena dos Aka, eu vou acabar com a paz deles XD

**Lary-Hyuuga**

Quase levei um susto e.e não se mate não, tá aqui o cap. E ele tomou todinho XD tá bem grandão, umas 20 pags, acho e.e Divirta-se com as 'meninas' da Akatsuki XD

**Quartzo Cristal**

Seu pedido é uma ordem, Quartzo-sensei – bate continência – a Lela falou tanto 'A Quartzo é tão incrível – olhinhos brilhando' q eu fico EMOcionada com os elogios e.e E eles não tão de Sexy no jutsu, o que faz isso mais humilhante ainda jsihsahsuahsuaihsaui Konan vai mandar na parada XD ela é o homem da casa XD

**Shiroi Bakemono**

Vc gostou da minha tentativa ridícula de ser engraçada? - olhinhos brilhando – Kyaaaaaaa \o/ Arigato \o/ Uhuhuhu, o Itachi apareceu vestido de mulher XD tadinho dele e.e q se exploda XD

**Fafi Raposinha**

Com certeza, é desespero por lemon XD além de não ter nada pra fazer e.e

Itachi: Assim como vc ¬/.\¬

Como vc é uma boa menina e manda dois reviews, cá estão meus ajudantes

Itachi: E também porque ela não tem nada pra fazer ¬/.\¬

Hei! ò.ó

Naruto: Itachi-san...

Itachi: Hai? - babando.

Naruto: Sit!

Itachi: - deita no chão – Auau! - lambendo o chão onde Naruto pisa

Naruto: Bom garoto – dá biscoito pra Itachi.

Isso que é garoto de atitude XD qnto ao outro... e.e Hoje apareceram os akas de mulher \o/ e hebi tb e.e o capítulo tomou todinho e.e o Sasuke é uma linda lolita XD E o desespero por lemon faz alguém trabalhar em equipe de um jeito assustadoramente organizado XD o time sete devia ter agonia por lemon na hora do zabuza XD vai q eles pensavam q o Haku e o Zabuza estavam de rolo XD

**Pop-chan**

Vc pensou o mesmo q eu pra fazer essa fic e.e os dois se olhando, vestidos de mulher, e o Naruto do lado nem vendo qm eles são XD nem sei o q vou fazer, mas hoje o negócio foi REALMENTE estranho XD todos de mulher, matou XD espero q goste dos akatsukis e hebi 'afeminados' XD e o acordo do Sasuke e do Sui foi bem pior hoho estou tentada em fazer Sasuke perder e.e

**Camis**

Eh vero, Gravi é o melhor \o/ vc achou q num era yaoi? e.e Eu só botei o Naruto sozinho porque eh itanarusasu, daí num sei qual Uchiha eu coloco. Na verdade, a hist vai girar em torno dos Uchihas, e o Naruto vai ser o 'conquistado', mas se eu botasse Sasuke e Itachi de principais, todo mundo ia pensar q eh Uchihacest e.e Já teve uma achando q num eh yaoi e reclamou depois X.x o review tah nos reviews do primeiro cap, e a resposta no segundo. Ouvi falar de vc pelo Aldebaran e.e Espero q goste dessa maluquice e.e E é e sempre será yaoi \o/ - fogo no olhar.

**Neko Sombria**

Uke é a mulher da relação, daí o porque do Sasuke ficar fulo com o Suigetsu XD Seme é quem fica por cima, o homem e.e eu fiz um orange HinaSaku e vou postar em Umbrella e.e Se quiser passar lá XD tem lemon itanaru no primeiro cap, insinuações de narusaku e tem naruhina e sasunaru, e hinasaku agora e.e

**Uchiha Sayo**

Mesmo q num tenha lemon à três aqui, vai ter em umbrella. Qndo tiver eu te aviso e.e se quiser só lê o lemon XD O Itachi pode morrer, mas num vai ter mais itanaru e.e

Itachi: O/.\O sinto q estão tramando a minha morte...

Naruto: Q legalz

Itachi: vc não tem pena de mim? o/.\O

Naruto: Vc matou seus pais, pq eu teria pena de vc?

Itachi: Pq vc me ama?

Naruto: qm disse q eu te amo? o.O

Itachi: - morre, alminha subindo.

Naruto: - se transforma em Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yaaaaaaaaa, consegui matar o Itachi – fogo no olhar.

Itachi: Matou qm? - atrás de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Q? O.o – olha pro corpo caído, o corpo vira areia – T.T

Itachi: Vc quis me matar, agora vamos ao castigo hsuahusahusahusahusa

-Cenas censuradas-

Sasuke: - todo quebrado – Xau pessoal T.T

Itachi: Xau – acenando e sorrindo.

Naruto: Sinto uma aura estranha... O.o

Xau \o


	6. Em direção ao lemon

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, eu só fico zuando com os personagens n.n

Mary: DESCUUUULPAAAAAAA ç.\)

Sasuke: Ela tá em momento emo ¬¬

Mary: Melhor ter momento emo do que esse momento emo ser permanente como em você ¬¬

Sasuke: Mimimimimi – sai correndo – Mary du maaaaaal T.T

Mary: Como eu ia dizendo, eu acabei tendo uma crise emo e postando dois avisos, um que eu ia desistir e outro que eu ia voltar e.e bem, eu vou continuar a postar como sempre, nem se preocupem e nem me matem, simplesmente me ignorem XD desculpem a demora, eu tô sem internet i.i Agora, ao capítulo \o/

**Capítulo 6: Em direção ao Lemon \o/**

E a Akatsuki estava no caminho para Konoha, à uns 5 quilômetros da aldeia da folha.

Todos: - andando sem nem falar com os outros.

Hidan: Arg! Esses sapatos são o inferno ò.Ó

Sasori: Não é você que tá vestido que nem uma bonequinha, todo de rosa.

Hidan: MAS ERRARAM A RELIGIÃÃÃÃO!! ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Será que se eu vender a roupa, ela vale alguma coisa? n.n

Deidara: Depois eu vou explodir a roupa ¬.\) Vai virar arte XD

Pain: É humilhante T.T eu sou o líder dessa budega! - aura roxa depressiva (By Feh-chan, escritora de Gaalee n.n)

Konan: Podia ser pior n.n

Pain: Como? ¬¬

Konan: O cara com vestido rosa de babado podia ser você n.n

Sasori: Valeu ¬¬

Konan: Não tem de quê XD

Itachi: - calado, andando na frente.

Hidan: E tudo é culpa do Uchiha ò.Ó

Tobi: Weeeeeee \o/ faz ventinho na – tem a boca tampada por Konan.

Konan: ¬/¬

Todos: É verdade e.e

Hidan: É geladinho e.e

Kakuzu: Dá pra esconder dinheiro na calcinha e pagar menos imposto n.n Ninguém vai revistar uma pobre mocinha, num é? XD (By deputados corruptos, soh q versão feminina -.-')

Konan: Só pensa em dinheiro? ¬¬

Kakuzu: Não... Eu também penso em como ganhar dinheiro n.n

Todos: - gota.

Itachi: Calem a boca aí atrás. Vamos logo pegar o jinchuuriki e dar o fora. A calcinha tá apertando e/.\e

Tobi: Tobi acha calcinha apertada legal n.n ela acentua as curvas do Tobi e tudo n.n

Todos: O.O

Tobi: Que foi? n.n

Konan: - capota - "Ele tá falando que nem mulher X.x"

Hidan: Acho que a roupa afetou o Tobi O.O

Deidara: Ele sempre foi afetado ¬.\)

Kakuzu: Então ele é... Yaoi? o.O'

Todos (menos Deidara e Tobi): Ohhhhh... O.O

Deidara: O que quis dizer esse 'Ohhhhh'? ù.\)

Todos (menos Deidara e Tobi): Vocês são yaoi e.e

Tobi: Tobi é yaoi? o.O'

Todos (menos Deidara e Tobi): Siiiim n.n

Tobi: Legal e.e

Deidara: Acham que esse energúmeno e eu temos um caso? ¬.\)

Todos (menos Deidara e Tobi): Siiiim XD

Deidara: NÃOOOOOOO!! Ò.\)

Hidan: Xi, entrou no momento TPM ¬¬

Deidara: EU NÃO SOU MULHÉÉÉÉÉ!!

Kakuzu: Não é o que parece XD – olhando pra roupa de Deidara.

Deidara: Você também parece mulher ¬.\)

Kakuzu: Nós estamos falando de você e da sua Yaoilesa n.n

Tobi: Tobi não conhece essa palavra e.e

Konan: É porque não existe ¬¬

Kakuzu: Passou a existir agora ¬¬

Pain: Além de travestis, ainda viramos analfabetos X.x

Sasori: Por que eu tive que voltar pra cá? O Hitler tinha um papo tãããão legal sobre a raça ariana e talz... ù.ú

Deidara: Sasori-danna quer nos trocar por um nazista T.\)

Sasori: Pelo menos ele não chora como um bebê ¬¬

Deidara: Sasori-danna é du mal ç.\)

Hidan: Agora entrou em momento EMOtivo ¬¬

Itachi: É nessas horas que eu sei porque o Deidara tem franja emo ¬/.\¬

Tobi: É verdade \o/ Deidara-sempai é emo \o/

Deidara: EU NÃO SOU EMOOOOOOOOOOO Ò.\)

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Enquanto isso, com o Time Hebi...**

Suigetsu, Sasuke e Juugo: - tendo problemas pra andar com sapato de mulher.

Suigetsu: É muito apertado T.T

Karin: Agora vocês sabem que o sexo frágil não é tão frágil assim n.n

Juugo: E vocês sofrem com esses instrumentos medievais de tortura só pra ficar bonitas? o.O

Karin: Sim... - coraçõezinhos nos olhos – Para nosso amores... - olhando insinuante para Sasuke.

Sasuke: E eu te pedi pra usar isso? Pra mim mulher é bicho masoquista, isso sim ú.ú

Karin: Mas vocês não acham mulheres de sapatinho assim delicadas? n.n

Juugo: Nunca reparei pra um pé de mulher até agora...

Suigetsu: E o que me importa o pé? o.O'

Sasuke: Eu não sou podólatra ù.ú (não sabe o que é podólatra, vai no wikipedia n.n)

Karin: i.i – a única mulher do grupo – Insensíveis T.T

O Time Hebi estava passando na frente de uma construção quando...

Homem 1: GOOOOOSTOOOOSAAAAAAAAAAAA XD

Sasuke: - para de andar – Quem você chamou de gostosa? ò.Ó

Homem 1: Você e as outras duas garotas XD

Karin: "De certo eu sou uma das garotas" n/n

Suigetsu: ò.Ó "E eu tenho cara de comida pra ser gostosa?!"

Juugo: "Ele não tá falando de mim.. Ele não tá falando de mim..." ¬/¬

Sasuke: Que garotas...? ò.Ó – cara de 'cuidado com a resposta, eu parto a tua cara se não me agradar'.

Homem 1: Você e as duas gracinhas do teu lado direito n.n – ignorando completamente a cara de quem comeu e não gostou do Sasuke.

Detalhe: Do lado direito de Sasuke estavam Juugo e Suigetsu, e do lado esquerdo estava Karin.

Juugo: "Ele tava falando de mim... Ele tava falando de mim" O.O – traumatizado.

Karin: - aura roxa depressiva em volta – Fui vencida por três travestis... T.T

Suigetsu: - aura negra assassina em volta – Acabou de escrever o teu atestado de morte ò.Ó

Sasuke: Kukukukukuku – selo amadiçoado dois e sharingan ativados.

Suigetsu: - pegando a espada de Zabuza.

Juugo: - selo amaldiçoado ativado.

Karin: Bem feito ù.ú

Minutos de extrema violência depois...

Sasuke, Suigetsu e Juugo: ù.ú – satisfeitos com o trabalho bem feito, e batendo as mãos uma na outra para tirarem o sangue.

Homem 1: - todo quebrado, sem nem poder andar.

Karin: e.e

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Voltando para a Akatsuki...**

Todos: - passando pela frente da mesma construção que a Hebi tinha passado a pouco.

Homem 2: - olhando pra Homem 1 (sem criatividade pra escrever nomes XD) – Ih cara, você não sabe passar cantada XD

Homem 1: Chama um médico T.T

Homem 2: Primeiro você vai ver como se conquista uma mulher XD

Homem 1: Ei! Isso é negar socorro! Eu vou te processar ò.Ó

Homem 2: Você não vai poder me processar se estiver morto n.n

Homem 1: O.O

Homem 2: Vamos lá \o/ - vê os Akatsukis passando – Ô GOSTOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8D

Akatsukis: - viram e olham pra Homem 2.

Konan: "Eu nunca fui chamada de gostosa quando passava na frente de construção" - olhinhos brilhando.

Homem 1: - ainda todo quebrado – Noooossa XD essas aí são mais gostosas que as de antes XD Principalmente a morena de olho vermelho n.n

Homem 2: Será que é maconheira? 8D

Itachi: - veia na testa.

Akatsukis (menos Itachi): Huhsauhsuahsuahsuahusa XD

Itachi: Eu não sou maconheiro ò/.\Ó

Homem 2: Ela tem olhos da cor da salsicha frita que a minha mãe faz e.e

Homem 1: E será que rola uma salsichinha hoje? n.n

Homem 2: É, eu posso pedir a gata pra ir comigo n.n – voltando a falar com Itachi – Aí garota, quer ir comer salsicha frita na casa da minha mãe? n.n Ela combina com a cor dos seus belos olhos de salsicha n.n

Deidara: Ele tentou ser poético? -.\)

Konan: Acredite, tentou ¬.¬'

Itachi: Você vai ver onde eu vou enfiar essa salsicha ò/.\Ó

Homem 2: Ei! Eu não sou desse tipo de cara! Eu que pego a salsicha e... Kukukukuku – babinha escorrendo.

Itachi: Hã? o/.\õ – não entendeu.

Zetsu: Esse é o mal de ser virgem ù.ú – sussurra o significado na orelha de Itachi.

Itachi: ò/Ó – mais vermelho que semáforo no 'pare'.

Hidan: Pobre e puro Itachi XD

Itachi: Seu pervertido! ò/.\Ó

Homem 2: E eu posso te mostrar toda essa perversão, meu amor n.n – mandando beijinho pra Itachi.

Itachi: Arg! - tenta correr pra assassinar o Homem 2, mas Pain segura ele.

Pain: Calma meu camarada, isso acontece com todo mundo XD

Itachi: Tá rindo porque não é com você ò/.\Ó

Pain: Justamente XD (deu uma de Juvenal agora XD)

Homem 1: Se bem que a mais fofinha é a ruivinha n.n

Homem 2: Huhuhuhuhu, já fico imaginando ela dizendo 'Por favor, seja gentil ó.ò'.

Sasori: - a 'ruivinha' em questão – ò.Ó – veínha na testa.

Itachi: Huhu XD

Homem 2: Mas eu ainda prefiro a moreninha n.n

Itachi: - aura negra assassina o rodeando – ò/.\Ó

Sasori: Toma XD

Homem 1: Mas eu acho mais sexy a fofura da ruivinha n.n

Itachi: Tomaaaa XD

Homem 2: Se bem que a loirinha também é um pitéu n.n

Deidara: Mimimimimimi pitéu...ç.\) - chorando num cantinho.

Hidan: Se ferrou XD

Homem 1: Entre a loirinha e a albina, prefiro a albina XD

Hidan: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ò.Ó – preparando a foice.

Deidara: Hhsauhsuahsuahsuahusa XD

Homem 2: A de máscara é tão fofinha também n.n acho que eu quero ela e.e

Tobi: Tão falando do Tobi? o.O

Akatsukis (menos Tobi): Tão sim XD

Tobi: Que legal n.n Obrigado pelo elogio senhor pedreiro n.n

Akatsukis (menos Tobi): O.O

Homem 2: Disponha, fofura n.n se quiser dar uma passada lá em casa... A sua amiga maconheira dispensou, mas o convite da salsicha tá aberto pra você também n.n

Itachi: Eu já disse que não sou maconheiro ò/.\Ó

Tobi: Moço gentil n.n Eu quero ir comer salsicha n.n

Homem 2: E pode aproveitar e comer outras salsichas e,e - babando.

Tobi: É? É outra qualidade de salsicha? n.n

Homem 2: Uhun XD

Konan: Ela não está interessada nas suas salsichas ò.Ó – puxando Tobi pra perto.

Homem 2: Ei! Ela decide o que quer ò.Ó

Konan: Não decide não, seu aliciador de menores! Ela tem menos de 18 anos, sabia?

Homem 2: Ahhh... Então eu voltei a gostar da de olhos de maconheira n.n

Itachi: EU NÃO SOU MACONHEIRO SEU XXXXX XXXXXXXXXX – conteúdo censurado por conteúdo proibido para menores de 18 anos, obrigada pela colaboração n.n – ò/.\Ó

Todos: O.O – medo.

Itachi: ù/.\ú

Homem 2: Bem, eu desisto da menina com olhos não-maconheiros O.O

Itachi: E O NOME É SHARINGAN, SEU XXXXX da XXXX– mais insultos censurados – ò/.\Ó

Homem 2: Então, eu não estou mais interessado na menina de olhos de Xarigã n.n

Itachi: - capota.

Akatsukis: - em choque.

Tobi: Impressão do Tobi ou ele assassinou o japonês? o.O

Deidara: Esse foi o pior assassinamento de japoneses depois das bombas de Hiroshima e Nagasaki O.\)

Hidan: E o Deidara acaba de assassinar não o japonês, mas o português ¬¬ Repare no 'assassinamento'. Não é assassinamento, ô burro, é assassinalística XD

Kakuzu: - capota.

Konan: - bate na própria testa – Não é nenhum dos dois, energúmenos! É assassinato ù.ú

Akatsukis: - aplaudindo Konan.

Konan: Eu sei que sou demais n.n

Pain: Egocêntrica ¬¬ - todos param de bater palmas.

Konan: Ahhhh... Tava tããão legal e.e

Akatsukis (menos Konan): ¬¬

Homem 2: Eu gostei da jardineira – falando com Zetsu – AMOR DE MINHA VIDA, DEIXE QUE EU TE REGUE COM MEU MEL!! XD

Homem 1: E a menina do vestido de saquinhos de ouro n.n AMOR, EU TE DOU TODAS AS MINHAS RIQUEZAS. DOU ROUPA E COMIDA \o/ CASA COMIGOOOOOO \o/ Claro, somente vai ter que pagar um pequeno precinho kukukukukuku – babinha escorrendo.

Kakuzu: Eu realmente não quero entender o significado disso ¬¬

Homem 1: Já eu, gostei da menina mais alta e forte. A com o rosto meio azul. Parece um peixe e.e AMOR, VEM NADAR NO MEU OCEANO DE PAIXÃÃÃÃO XD

Kisame: Eu. Mato... - se segurando pra não ir matar o energúmeno em questão.

Homem 2: Mas com toda a certeza, a que parece mais esquentadinha é a de cabelo laranja n.n

Pain: TÁ FALANDO COMIGO?! Ò.ó

Homem 2: Eu disse n.n

Homem 1: Dizem que esse tipo de mulher é um perigo e.e eu fico com a loira, que é a mais feminina n.n

Deidara: EU NÃO SOU FEMININA!! Ò.\)

Homem 2: Mas dizem que as esquentadinhas são bem interessantes em certas partes da relação kukukukuku – sangue escorrendo do nariz.

Pain: ò.Ó – soltando Itachi – VAMO PARTIR A CARA DESSES ENERGÚMENOS!! - estralando os dedos.

Homem 1: De novo não T.T

Konan: Nem me chamaram de bonita T.T

Homem 2: Errr... Meninas doces e belas que nem vocês não vão quebrar suas manicuradas unhinhas para bater em nós, não é?

Deidara: EU NÃO SOU MULHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!! - levanta o vestido.

Konan: - hemorragia nasal.

Homem 1 e 2: O.O

Akatsukis (menos Konan): Hohohoho – levantam o vestido.

Homem 2: É tudo traveco O.O

Homem 1: Eu já peguei traveco n.n

Homem 2: É mesmo, nem tem nada demais n.n

Akatsukis (menos Konan): O.O – baixam o vestido.

Homem 2: Gatinhos, nós não nos importamos que vocês sejam garotos. A gente ainda pode ir lá na casa da minha mãe comer salsicha n.n e agora eu entendi o que a moreninha tinha me dito sobre a 'salsicha' n.n

Itachi: NEM PENSAR!! EU NÃO SOU YAOOOOOOI ò/.\Ó

Konan: - acorda - "Como assim, não é yaoi? O.o Se ele não é yaoi, não tem lemon T.T Tenho que converter o Itachi \o/"

Homem 2: Com esse modelito, não é o que parece n.n

Akatsukis (menos Konan): - estralando os dedos – Kukukukuku – riso diabólico.

Homem 1 e Homem 2: O.O

Momentos de violência explícita depois...

Homem 1 e Homem 2: - quase mortos – X.x

Akatsukis (menos Konan): - limpando a roupa com as mãos, tirando pó inexistente.

Konan: Errr... Vamos? n.n – medo.

Akatsukis (menos Konan): Sim \o/

E lá se foram os Akatsukis, em direção a Konoha.

Continua...

**#Reviews#**

**Psycho Itachi**

Primeiro review:

Eu acho que vou desenhar eles travestidos XD Eu também acho que esse mangá é yaoi demais pra ser shounen XD Kishi-chan está armando. Acho que ele, no mínimo, vai deixar o Naruto sozinho, e no máximo o deixar com o Sasukemo, já que o Itachi morreu e.e

Segundo review:

As coisas por aqui tão piorando, e só piorando mesmo e.e mas eu tô aguentando firme \o/ que nem na música da Avril Lavigne "Keep Holding On", que, por acaso, eu tô ouvindo agora e.e eu atualizei uns 4 capítulos, então multiplica 700 por 4 XD seu humor vai ficar legal n.n Eu não vou desistir das minhas fics, isso aí \o/ - mordendo a gola da camisa – i.i – EMOcionada – kawaiii i.i arigato por me apoiar, e não pare de ler minhas fics \o/ elas podem demorar, mas não vou desistir \o/

**Quartzo Cristal**

O melhor dia da sua vida? i.i kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ você é incrível, sim! \o/ Eu também sou louca tarada psicótica obcessiva por ver homem vestido de mulher, principalmente o Itachi XD e olha que essa não é a última vez em que o Itachi vai aparecer de roupa de mulher em fic minha XD Eu nem sei se vou fazer o lemon XD se eu fazer, eu vou separar da fic normal, pra quem não gosta não ler e.e eu sempre achei que não tinha talento pra humor, então deve estar bom e.e arigato pela review, sensei! \o/

**Uchiha Sayo**

Primeira review:

E tá aí a fic \o/ e onde tu viu isso das flores? o.O o Jashin tá certo, é o Deus estranho do Hidan e.e

Segunda review:

Sayo-chan é do mal i.i sim capitã, vou continuar \o7 – bate continência.

**Schne Hissi**

Eu também adoro yaoi com trio, principalmente Itanarusasu \o/ sem uchihacest, claro e.e e eu não poderia deixar o Sasori de fora dessa XD

**x.PsychO.x**

Amou? - olhinhos brilhando – tava tão boa assim? o.o é minha primeira fic yaoi humor. Eu sempre achei que não tinha talento pra humor e.e ta aí a continuação \o/ espero que goste n.n

**Camis**

E eu acho que vou seguir o seu conselho e fazer logo uma suruba mesmo XD A Konan é minha menina de ouro, assim como a Karin e, acredite se quiser, a Sakura XD esse trio ainda promete XD vai que eu faço um yuri com as três e.e Nem o Sasori escapou, coitado XD Sim, a pessoa da review do segundo cap nem precisava receber resposta, mas eu ownei ela \o/ O Aldebaran falou horroreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees de você XD dando cabeçada no teclado? o.O a coisa tá feia e.e

**Kuchiki Rina**

E sim, a biba entrou na organização e vai dominar o mundo junto com as senhoritas Konan, Karin e Sakura \o/ o Sasori não podia faltar, seria como o bolo sem a cereja em cima XD Eu me esforcei bastante nas roupas e.e Vamos tentar primeiro gravar o lemon, e depois eu vendo as cópias XD

**Neko Sombria**

Primeira review:

Desculpe a minha falta, e dar um susto em todo mundo com esses meus avisos hediondos, e espero que você não pare de ler a minha fic por isso i.i Mas o Pain já perdeu toda a autoridade como líder da Akatsuki XD a Konan é mais líder que ele e.e tá aí a continuação, e não desista do yaoi, por favor \i.i/

Segunda review:

Não para de ler naããããão i.i deve muitos obrigados pra mim? Eu sou boa autora? Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tô me sentindo como lixo por fazer isso – corta os pulsos – juro que não faço maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais i.i não para de ler minha fic i.i – implorando – e eu não me importo em explicar n.n acho até que vou montar um glossário pra essa fic, porque tem muita gente que nunca leu yaoi que tá lendo e.e eu sou boa mesmo? e.e nunca percebi – bate na própria testa – é que eu tenho um pequeno probleminha: vivo me menosprezando i.i mas eu vou me tratar e vou ficar direitinho e.e eu adoro responder dúvidas, e qualquer uma que você tiver, é só me comunicar \o/ não para de ler minhas fics não, você é muito importante pra mim i.i

**sango****higurashi**

Se eles usassem o sexy no jutsu, não teria graça XD o hilário é justo humilhar eles fazendo com que se vistam de mulher XD isso ae, viva o yaoi \o/

**xD Lil's xD**

Primeira review:

Claro que o Pain tinha que se travestir \o/ ele é minha cobaia de testes, eu vivo azucrinando ele XD o único par hétero que eu realmente amo é painkonan, então o Pain TEM que sofrer na minha mão XD E eu usei a idéia da K.S.K Corp \o/

Segunda review:

- Abraça a tela também – e eu estou abraçando vc i.i você ainda vai ter que me aguentar muito \o/ isso aí, cabeça de rocha \o/ ripagem é quando alguém coloca um monte de comentários pejorativos na sua fic, apontando cada um dos seus erros e.e

**Shiroi Bakemono**

Eu acho que vou desenhar os akas de travestis só pra zoar XD eu desenho até que razoavelmente bem e.e E eu não vou travestir o Naruto... ainda kukukukukukukuku e eu tenho determinação em tudo o que faço \o/

**uchiha ju**

Primeiro review:

Eu nem sei o que me deu pra fazer essas partes do Sai ownando a Sakura e o Naruto e.e acho que eu tava com a 'veia humorística' ligada XD Mas o que eu botei foi justamente o que eu acho que é verdade XD o Naruto parece uma menina, e a Sakura, com o jeito turrão dela, um menino. Seria um lindo parzinho XD mentira ¬¬ O Kisame, tadenho, eu tive que zoar com ele e o Orochimaru XD O Naruto pedindo clemência é o mor do maluco XD A Mikoto fã de yaoi foi algo que eu sempre idealizei, mas nunca botei nas minhas fics, porque elas são mais sérias. Essa fic é pra esculhambar com tudo XD O Sasuke passando rímel e comendo gloss foi demais XD e o Itachi acordando sem pêlos, ai ai XD Vamos ver se a determinação do Sasuke serve pra algo e.e

Segundo review:

Eu nunca vou desistiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir – fogo no olhar – e eu vou continuar, aqui está a prova \o/ e eu também tenho os meus momentos emos e.e nem que seja de mês em mês \o/ "acho que já passou mais deu mês e.e" Eu tô indo numa lan house mesmo e.e e eu já deixei um doc lá, mas não tinha lemon XD bem, eu acho que não tinha e.e lemon kakairu n;;n eu prefiro itanaru e;;e continue a falar as merdas XD me alegra imensamente n.n na tarefa de me animar, você tá em PHD n.n meus pais odeiam meu computador e acham uma inutilidade gastar seus tempos preciosos lendo algo que não seja um livro com um monte de prêmios nas costas e.e mas eu vou ficar bem, e vou ler se possível \o/ mas vou ler sozinha n.n

**Fafi Raposinha**

Primeiro review:

Na verdade, o Kishi deu uma história sobre a morte do clã muito mais bizarra e chata XD Também quero todos os meus gravitations \o/ Eu já tô na onda da KKS e dando uma de cupido pro yaoi XD Acho que vou fazer uma fic fazendo o Itachi escrever um darklemon dele com o Naruto huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... Interessante 8D O Naruto não serve pra ser seme XD mas que tá estranho e divertido, isso tá XD quanto mais bizarro, melhor e.e em inglês, o Haku é mulher XD então, eles podiam ter uma relação saudável XD tipo, o tio kishi coloca muita coisa de duplo sentido XD Eh capaz de eu usar a cena do loveless e do gravitation XD eu animo seus dias chatos? n/n arigato \o/

Segundo review:

Eu fiz de propósito pra ser ripada pela AMBUnda, e acho que vou fazer um guia de como fazer um trash só pra todo mundo infernizar os da AMBUnda XD e eu tenho esses momentos emos frequentemente, mas nunca afetaram o fanfiction e.e é que eu tava meio cheia, e acabei explodindo justo no único lugar que me dá paz. Eu gosto do que faço, e vou continuar fazendo! Gostou da minha volta? XD

Terceiro review:

i.i – chorando – eu me emocionei com as suas reviews i.i Essa era pra ser trash e.e mas deu num enorme sucesso e.e deve ser porque é de humor e nonsense e.eeu também falo mommy, ou senão okaa-san XD minha mãe já acostumou XD a próxima não foi tããããão breve assim e.e mas dá pro gasto e.e

**Ice Girl – Myuu**

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee- dancinha da felicidade – mais uma fã de yaoi pro grupo \o/ espero que não desista da minha fic pelo meu complexo emo e.e É capaz de eu fazer o Sasuke perder XD eu sou imprevisível, até pra mim mesma XD O Itachi virgem é algo até que normal, pô. Ele num tinha tempo pra nada, nem pro irmão menor, ia ficar pensando com a cabeça de baixo? XD Eu sou capaz até de deixar o Sharingan XD boa idéia e.e

**Pop-chan**

Popiiiiiieeeee – pula em cima – Eu sou capaz de colocar o Sasuke perdendo só pra te dar um treco XD o Orochie ia ficar tããããããão feliz XD gosta da fic? - olhinhos brilhando – não pare de ler pelos meus momentos emos \o/

**taciana**

Aqui a atualização \o/ e se o seme vai ser o Naruto? É algo bem estranho, eu estou fazendo ele de seme por enquanto porque, tecnicamente, o Sasuke e o Itachi são A Sasuke e A Itachi XD mas, quem sabe, eu institucionalize o Naru-chan como seme XD

**Kanya**

O Naruto vai ficar de seme por enquanto, e depois eu decido o que vai ser dele XD mas eu prefiro ele como um uke indefeso XD É verdade que o Naruto tá mais homem que os outros todos juntos, mas isso pode mudar kukukukukukukuku – mente maquiavélica – Eu também tenho vontade de arrancar todos os pêlos do meu irmão, e de um dos meus colegas de classe XD um dia eu ainda consigo \o/ e vou vestir ele – o colega de classe – com roupa meio feminina \o/ arigato pelo omedetou, nee-chan n.n

**#Girl#**

Não diga que gostava O.O diga que continua gostando e que vai continuar a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer i.i senão eu volto a ser emo e dou mais uns dos meus avisos, viu? E, sobre a fic ripada, é uma loooooooonga história e.e eu vou contar um dia, mas ela tem a ver com muito de mim e.e Acredite, a fic ripada recebeu review dizendo que ela estava a melhor O.O todos os reviews elogiavam, e nenhum denegria XD E eu fiquei super feliz por ter uma fic minha ripada i.i na verdade, eu manipulei até ser ripada i.i só que eu me arrependi de algumas coisas e.e e eu vou seguir seu conselho, porque você significa muito pra mim \o/ todo o review que eu recebo eu leio com carinho, e o seu me fez chorar, minha cara. E é realmente difícil me fazer chorar, já que eu sou uma dessas meninas 'inabaláveis', e quase sempre tenho menos sentimentos que um garoto e.e muito, realmente MUITO obrigada pela sua review, me ajudou bastante. Não quer ser minha psicóloga? XD

**Mari Sushi**

Eu também gosto muito dessa fic \o/ ela é meu bebezinho i.i e eu realmente leio muito e.e e eu fiz de propósito a ripagem XD mas depois eu explico, e eu me sinto um lixo por ter utilizado os pobres da AMBUnda e.e vou fazer uma fic, e depois recomendar, pra poder ajeitar as coisas e.e provavelmente ninguém sabe do que eu sou capaz e.e eu sou meio que masoquista e.e² eu também sou apaixonada por livros \o/ e deles eu tiro várias histórias diferentes e.e eu levo as críticas na boa e.e a menos que sejam estúpidas, tipom ler uma fic minha de drama e dizer que não gostou porque tá depressiva de dramática ¬¬ isso não é crítica, é burrice e.e – pula em cima – arigatoooooooooooooooooo pela review i.i

**Lune-sama forever**

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – pulando – mais uma que não é fã de yaoi e lê \o/ continue lendo que eu vou continuar a escrever \o/

**Mr Moon**

Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i.i chorou o dia inteiro? o.O gomenasai i.i eba, o presente eu já li e.e essa review é do tempo em que a gente nem tava junto, né? n.n eu não quero me livrar de você n.n ama minhas fics? n.n bom mesmo que esteja a minha disposição n.n ai ai como vocês me deixam encabulada n/n todo mundo dizendo que me ama e ama as minhas fics, até fico emocionada n.n (todos me amam no BOM sentido, senhor ciumeira ù.ú ninguém tá querendo me violar não... pelo menos eu acho que não e.e) e eu vou adorar ficar sob o seu guarda-chuva n.n

**Neko Lela **

Lelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ - pula em cima – a primeira fic em que você comenta i.i – momento emoção – gente, essa é a minha melhor amiga \o/ MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, FINALMENTE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII \o/ kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vou tentar, e usar todo o meu esforço pra não desonrar o kisame, e dar um bom fim pra ele n.n e acho que vou fazer o Sasuke perder XD orosasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu \o/

Gente, MUUUUUUUITOOOOOOOOO OBRIGADAAAAA pela força que vocês estão me dando i.i vocês são meus pequenos e lindos colibris \o/ até a próxima, e espero que realmente seja próxima XD


	7. Finalmente, Konoha!

**Capítulo 7: Finalmente, Konoha!**

**Com o Time Hebi...**

Sasuke: Finalmente i.i

Karin: "Ahhh não... Momento emo não, já basta o Juugo com as crises existenciais TPMicas dele que quase nos matam e o idiota do Suigetsu me enchendo o saco ¬¬ é coisa demais para uma pobre garotinhaaaaaaa i.i" n.n – sorrindo falsamente - "Quando eu casar com o Sasuke, eu desemiso ele! Acho que matei o português em pensamento XD Mas quando eu casar com o Sasuke-kun eu..." - viajando na maionese – e,e

Suigetsu: "Essa cara da Karin dá medo" O.O

Juugo: "Por que eu tenho que atacar as pobres e indefesos coelhinhos? Por que tenho que atacar o Sasuke e a Karin? i.i Por que eu tenho que atacar o Suigetsu? Bem, o Suigetsu não importa ù.ú Posso matar ele, não vai fazer falta ao mundo e.e" n.n

Sasuke: "Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Tô de volta em casa i.i Não mudou nadinha i.i Esses momentos são tão melancólicoooooooooooooooooooos ç.ç" ¬¬ - típica cara de limão azedo.

Juugo: Bem, o que a gente faz agora? e.e

Cri, cri, cri...

Suigetsu: Eu não acredito O.O

Juugo: A gente não tem um plano? o.O

Sasuke: Err... Eu não tinha pensado nisso n.n

Karin: "Claro, as linhas de pensamento do Sasuke só têm dois caminhos: Itachi, Naruto ¬¬ Pelo que a rosa-chiclete disse, pelo menos n.n E cadê ela? o.õ"

Sakura: - escondida numa moita - "Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Eles chegaram!" - olhinhos brilhando - "O Sasuke-kun tá tão... tão... n;;n Vai fazer um ótimo lemon e;;e E o Itachi-san, onde tá? Tô loca pra ver ele de mulhé!" - olhinhos brilhando, o retorno - "O Sasuke-kun ficou tão lindo de menina o;;o Até mais bonito que eu n;;n Ai ai, o que eu faço agora? n;;n Acho que é melhor fazer contato \o/" - sai da moita e anda para perto deles – Oi! Eu sou Haruno Sakura, quem são vocês? n.n

Sasuke: "Ih, fudeu de vez X.x a Sakura vai descobrir que sou eu rapidinho i.i"

Karin: Er... Eu sou a Madame Zuleika! E essas são minhas assistentes e.e

Hebi (menos Karin) e Sakura: "Madame Zuleika? o.O"

Sasuke: Err... Eu sou a... A... Sasuko! Isso! Sasuko!

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun pode ser bonito, mas é tão pouco original ¬¬" Prazer em conhecer vocês, Zuleika e Sasuko n.n

Juugo: Eu sou a... Juuki! n.n "Espero que cole i.i"

Suigetsu: E eu a... Suimino! Isso, meu nome é Suimino! e.e

Sakura: "Parece que os colegas do Sasuke-kun pegaram a originalidade dele ¬¬ pelo menos a Karin escolheu um nome mais original e.e" E o que vocês fazem? n.n

Karin: Nós fazemos... Quiromancia! \o/

Hebi (Menos Karin): O QUÊ?! O.O

Karin: Elas são tão... Espirituosas n.n "Eu diria 'burras' ¬¬"

Sakura: Que legal n.n vieram pro festival de primavera?

Karin: Uhun! Sasuko tem um encontro com um tal Naruto, conhece? n.n

Sasuke: "Droga i.i Claro que ela conhece T.T"

Sakura: Sim n.n Ele é meu colega de time \o/

Juugo e Suigetsu: O.O "Que sorte"

Sasuke: i.i "Que azar"

Sakura: Eu sei onde ele mora, querem ver ele? n.n

Sasuke: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!! - sai correndo.

Todos (incluindo aldeões): O.O

Sakura: Que que deu nela? o.O

Juugo: Err... Ela tem de vez em quando crises emo n.n e é um pouco tímida n.n- rindo nervosamente.

Suigetsu: "Tamo ralado i.i"

Sakura: Eu levo vocês para um hotel para vocês ficarem lá, que tal? n.n

Juugo: Ótimo n.n

Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo: - andando em direção ao hotel.

Suigetsu: "Que disfarce podia ser pior? i.i"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Com a Akatsuki, meia hora depois...**

Konan: "E cadê a rosa-chiclete? ¬¬ Eu tenho até o nosso disfarce kukukukukukukuku XD"

Pain: - olhando pra Konan - "Que ela tá aprontando agora? o.O"

Tobi: No que a senhorita Konan está pensando? n.n

Konan: Somente no jeito de fazer vocês... - para de falar na hora – Err... no jeito de fazer vocês parecerem bem femininos e passarem despercebidos n.n

Pain: "Aí tem coisa, e eu tenho até medo de descobrir o que é o.O"

Sakura: - escondida atrás de uma casa - "Agora é o Itachi-san!" - olha Itachi – O.O – hemorragia nasal.

Karin: "Ela tá demorando" ¬¬

Hidan: Que foi? ¬¬

Karin: Nada, minhas pequenas e adoráveis libélulas n.n

Akatsukis (menos Konan): "Amável demais, aí tem coisa"

Sakura: - se recuperando da hemorragia nasal, com os olhinhos brilhando - "Eu queria ser assim o;;o" - olha Sasori – "Esse não devia estar morto? o.õ eu matei ele. Mas ele tá tão fofinho, dá vontade de morder e.e"- se levanta, e vai em direção ao grupo – Oi, eu sou Haruno Sakura, e vocês? n.n

Hidan: "Ela tá suja de sangue o.õ"

Sasori: "Ela que me matou! Tá bem que eu deixei, mas não importa! Eu vou voar no pescoço dela ò.Ó" - estralando os dedos.

Konan: "Huhu, viu o Itachi e ficou assim n.n realmente, ele é uma obra-prima minha n.n"

Itachi: "É a garota que vive parasitando o Naruto-kun ù/.\ú"

Pain: "A rosidão está queimando meus olhoooooooooooooos X.x"

Konan: Benhé, eu sou a Madame Sofia! - fazendo voz finíssima.

Pain: "Eu lembro dessa Madame Sofia de algum lugar... Ohhhh" O.O – lembrou do lugar onde viu a tal Madame Sofia.

**#Flashback ultra-hiper secreto do Pain#**

Konan: - comendo pipoca e vendo televisão.

Pain: Que cê tá vendo, Konan? ¬¬

Konan: Huhaushuahsuahsuahusa XD – nem ouviu Pain.

Pain: - vendo a TV.

**Na TV:**

Kady: Sabe, Graubi...

Clauby: Não é Graubi, é Clllllllauby, linguinha lá no céu na boca!

Kady: Graaaaaaaaaaaaubi n.n

Clauby: Cllllllllllllllauby ¬¬

Kady: Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaubi n.n

Clauby: Esquece ¬¬

Kady: - olha pra um canto – Shalshichoooon!

Salsichão: O.O – tenta fugir, mas Kady pega ele.

Kady: Não lembra de mim, shalshichon? Lá da casa da Madame Sofia, a gente fez um número que tu era uma salsicha gigante, junto eu com a Sheilinha-vaivai...

Clauby: i.i

**#Fim do Flashback ultra-hiper secreto do Pain#**

Pain: "Já sei o que vem em seguida i.i"

Sakura: Ahhhh... "Ei! Eu vejo Zorra Total XD Esperta, Konan-san! Você é minha inspiração! \o/"

Konan: A de cabelo laranja é a Lady Kady! XD

Pain: Oi n.n "Por que eu? i.i Eu nem falo com os senadores..."

Konan: E aquela alí é a Sheilinha vai-vai! - aponta pra Hidan.

Hidan: "O que eu fiz pra você, Jashin-sama? i.i Matei pouca gente, é? Na próxima eu capricho mais, mas me tira daquiiiiiiii! T.T" Oi! n.n – sorriso ultra mega falso.

Konan: E as vaivetes! "Que apelido escroto, e tirado direto das chacretes XD" Elas ajudam a Sheilinha vai-vai - aponta pra Deidara e Tobi.

Tobi: Vaivete, vaivete! \e.e/

Deidara: "Por que o meu apelido é o mais idiota? ¬.\)" Oi n.n – sorriso ultra mega falso, o retorno.

Konan: E a... "Acabaram os nomes do Zorra i.i" Samambaia! "Copiei de outro lugar, mas vale XD"

Zetsu: Quem? o.õ – Zetsu sofre uma pequena convulsão – Você, idiota ¬¬' ou pior, nós ¬¬"

Konan: E a piranha! - aponta pra Kisame.

Kisame: "É TUBARÃO, PORRA!!" Oi n.n – pequena veia pulsante na testa.

Sakura e Konan: "Piranha XD"

Deidara: "Retiro o que disse, é melhor ser vaivete do que piranha XD"

Tobi: Por que piranha? o.õ Tobi vaivete não entendeu e.e

Konan: "Ele nunca entende nada mesmo, é normal ¬¬" Voltando ao assunto... n.n Temos a marionete, que simplesmente faz o que você quiser n,n

Sasori: "E esse deve ser eu ¬¬ Por que eu não fiquei lá no inferno? O Hitler era tãããão legal e.e" Oi... ¬¬

Konan: E a Maria-dindin n.n

Kakuzu: O.O – chocado demais para falar.

Sakura: "De onde ela tirou essa? o.O"

Konan: Sabe, tem maria-chuteira, maria-cavaquinho, maria-gasolina, e agora tem maria-dindin! As maluquetes por dinheiro n.n "Hahá! Engole essa, Kakuzu XD"

Kakuzu: Oi... i.i

Sakura: E a de olho de salsicha? - aponta pra Itachi.

Itachi: "Ah mais eu rodo a baiana e acabo com essa pirua que engoliu chiclete demais! ò/.\Ó A mãe dela ficou com vontade de comer chiclete, tocou no próprio cabelo e deu nesse resto de aborto ò/.\Ó A garota pode sonhar, mas a linhagem puríssima dos Uchihas não vai ser maculada por essa rosidão enjoativa, e se for eu mato o meu irmão emo, a rosada e o rebento ò/.\Ó" Tá falando de mim, é? ò/.\Ó

Sakura: "Tão tão lindo bravinho... n;;n" Sim! n.n

Itachi: - tremendo de ira – Hehe... - rindo nervoso.

Konan: E você acertou na mosca! n.n

Pain: "Ih, aí vem..."

Konan: Ela é a shalshichon! "Sabia que tava faltando um! XD"

Itachi: - em vez de quebrar tudo, vai deprimir num cantinho – Por que, ó meu Deus? O que eu fiz de errado? Eu só matei os meus pais, que que tem de mais nisso? i.i o senhor está me castigandooooooooooooooooooooo – gritando que nem criança quando não dão o que quer – Por que todos olham meus lindos olhos escarlates e chamam de salsicha? T.T Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT.TT – momento emo agudo.

Todos (menos Itachi): ¬¬

Itachi: Ninguém nessa terra sabe valorizar meus lindos olhos i.i

Sakura: Bem, ignorando a emo... Qual é a profissão de vocês? n.n

Konan: Digamos que é a mais velha do mundo, dar para receber XD

Akatsukis (menos Konan): QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Garoto: - ficou ouvindo a conversa escondido, e se aproxima de Itachi – Oi moça – o garoto tem mais ou menos 6 anos – Os meus amigos dizem que eu sou muito inocente, e eu quero perder a virgindade com a senhora, posso até pagar! Ó o meu pagamento – mostra duas moedas de 5 centavos e três balinhas de iogurte – E aí? Aceita? 8D

Itachi: O/.\O "Minha virgindade vale duas moedas de 5 centavos e três balinhas de iogurte..." – chocado demais para falar.

Akatsukis (menos Itachi) e Sakura: Huahsusahuhsuahusahusahushauhdu – Tomam fôlego – HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSA XD

Itachi: Moleque... - aura negra em volta.

Garoto: Sim senhora? n.n

Itachi: Corre o mais que as suas pernas puderem n.n – sorriso psicótico – Porque quando eu te pegar... EU TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garoto sai correndo, com Itachi indo atrás.

Ouvem-se ao longe gritos de dor, e risos psicóticos.

Todos: - tremendo de medo – O.O

Garoto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Itachi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!! - riso de louco.

Logo após um silêncio aterrador, ouve-se um grito cheio de dor...

Garoto: FADINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Em Suna...**

Itachi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!! - riso de louco.

Baki: Eu ouvi um grito? O.O

Guarda: Que nada, Baki-sama. O senhor tá precisando dumas férias 8D

Garoto: FADINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Baki: Peraí! Eu ouvi esse grito O.O

Guarda: Estão exterminando as fadinhas? i.i

Baki: Gaara-sama precisa saber disso! - fogo no olhar – GAARA-SAMAAAAA!! - sai correndo até a sala do Kazekage.

Gaara: Que foi? ¬¬ eu tava tirando um cochilo...

Baki: Você ouviu o grito? e.e

Gaara: Foi ele que me acordou – veia na testa – De onde vem?

Baki: Pela direção, intensidade e... - começa a falar sem parar.

**Meia hora depois...**

Gaara: - dormindo de novo.

Baki: E densidade do vento de acordo com a origem do som, vem de Konoha!

Gaara: Konoha? - acordando de novo.

Baki: Sim senhor, mas por que o senhor queria saber? n.n

Gaara: Porque eu quero matar o desgraçado que interrompeu o meu sono ò.Ó

Baki: "Eu acho que contribuí pra morte de alguém O.O" e.e

Gaara: Chama os meus irmãos, nós vamos para Konoha... u.u

Baki: Gaara-sama...?

Gaara: Que é? ¬¬

Baki: O senhor é o Kazekage, não pode sair da vila n.n

Gaara: Então você fica no meu lugar – bocejando.

Baki: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? O.O

Gaara: Não grita ¬¬ e vai ficar sim, ou quer ter o mesmo destino do cara que me acordou com o grito? ¬¬

Baki: Hehe... Eu vou chamar os seus irmãos! - sai correndo.

Gaara: Não se fazem mais empregados como antigamente ¬¬ - volta a dormir

**Voltando para Konoha...**

O garoto em questão volta correndo e gritando.

Garoto: FADINHA DO DENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! - chorando e correndo, até desaparecer de vista.

Itachi: - aparecendo, com um sorriso simpático no rosto – Oi n/.\n

Todos (menos Itachi): O.O

Konan: O que você fez?

Itachi: Eu simplesmente mostrei pra ele com o meu Sharingan QUE NÃO É XARIGÃ como a fadinha do dente não existe n/.\n

Pain: E como você sabia que ele ia ficar traumatizado? o.O

Itachi: Er...

**#Flashback secretíssimo do Itachi#**

Itachi: - Itachi, de 5 anos, olhando pra gaveta, com uns dentes de leite dentro de uma caixinha de jóias, escrito ITACHI na tampa – Mamãe? o/.\õ

Mikoto: - vendo a caixinha – Ah, você descobriu...

Itachi: A fadinha do dente esconde os meus dentes aqui? - olhinhos brilhando.

Mikoto: Não, na verdade, eu que pego os seus dentes e coloco dinheiro lá. Não tem fadinha e.e

Itachi: Não tem fadinha do dente?

Mikoto: Não, querido. Fadinhas do dente não existem...

Itachi: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! TT/.\TT

**#Fim do Flashback secretíssimo do Itachi#**

Itachi: Errr... Intuição! n/.\n

Sakura: Então vocês dão para receber? Kukukukukukuku n;;n

Konan: É! Todas menos eu, que sou a 'gerente'

Akatsukis (menos Konan): "Cafetina, quis dizer ¬¬"

Sakura: E quanto é? n;;n "Se não posso pegar o Sasuke-kun, vou pegar o irmão mais velho dele e;;e"

Itachi: Você é yuri? o/.\O (Pros iniciantes no ramo: yuri é relação homossexual com mulheres. Yaoi é entre homens. Ou seja, Itachi-kun tá perguntando se a Sakura é lésbica n.n)

Sakura: Se for por você, sou tudo, meu amor – olhinhos brilhando psicoticamente.

Itachi: "Ela é assustadora O/.\O"

Sasori: "Tá, conversar com o Hitler era legal, mas ver o Itachi se ferrar é BEM melhor XD"

Konan: "Yuri estranho, mas é meio que Yuri... O.O"

Sakura: "Huhu, Itachi, você é meu XD"

Konan: - puxa Sakura pra um canto – Saku-chan, não esqueça do nosso objetivo maior: o lemon ItachixSasukexNaruto huhu – olhinhos brilhando.

Sakura: É mesmo, não podemos esquecer n.n – voltam correndo pra junto dos outros Akatsukis – Bem, boa sorte pra vocês na festa n.n

Homem: - andando por alí – GOSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8D

Sakura e Konan: "É pra mim? n/n"

Homem: A de olhinhos de salsicha n.n

Itachi: - veia na testa.

Konan: Acertou! Ela é uma das garotas que faz a profissão mais antiga do mundo, e o nome de guerra dela é shalshichon! Paga pra mim e ela é toda sua kukukukuku E hoje eu faço um preço bem camarada n.n

Homem: Qual? n.n

Itachi: - ignorado.

Konan: Você tem que dar mais de duas moedas de 5 centavos e três balinhas de iogurte n.n

Homem: Tão barato assim? Deixa eu ver... - procura no bolso – Tá bom assim? - mostra 3 moedas de 10 centavos e 5 balinhas de hortelã.

Konan: Eu adoro hortelã – babando – Feito! - pega o pagamento.

Silêncio... Até ouvirem um grito que abalou tanto o solo que marcou 5 graus na escala hichter.

Itachi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Em Suna...**

Irmãos Subaku: - arrumando as coisas para viajar.

Itachi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Gaara: - capota.

Temari: - desmaia.

Kankuro: - se esconde debaixo da cama.

Gaara: - se recupera do capote – EU MATOOOOOO!!

Temari: Foi só um grito e.e

Gaara: Só um grito? SÓ UM GRITO?! Qualquer coisa que ameace a tranquilidade do meu povo terá que ser eliminada! - discurso de falso bom moço.

Kankuro: - saindo do esconderijo – Admite, Gaara. Você só quer matar quem tá gritando porque você quer ficar dormindo o dia inteiro em vez de trabalhar ¬¬ Tá mais preguiçoso que o Shikamaru ¬¬²

Temari: Comparar o nosso Gaarinha com o preguiçoso mor que é o Nara? Nem pensar! - abraçando Gaara e sufocando ele com os próprios peitos.

Gaara: - roxo e quase sem ar – Tee... Teemariiii...

Temari: Que é, meu irmãozinho fofo? n.n – vê que tá sufocando ele – Ohhh... - larga Gaara – Desculpa e.e

Gaara: Vamos pra Konoha logo X.x

Kankuro: Tadeeeeeeeeeeeenho XD

**Voltando para Konoha...**

Itachi: - olhando de maneira assassina pra o homem que queria comprar os seus 'serviços' - "Eu não acredito que a minha virgindade vale tão pouco ò/.\Ó" - estrala os dedos - "Acham que é só pagar e sair levando! VÃO VER UMA COISA se não eu não me chamo Shalshi... quer dizer... Tatchi! ò/.\Ó"

Konan: "Taí! Tatchi é um nome legal e.e"

Homem: - tremendo de medo, sai correndo.

Itachi: VOLTA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! - sai correndo atrás do homem em questão.

Sakura: Xauzinho n.n – sai correndo, indo atrás de Itachi e do homem, com uma câmera na mão - "Huhu, eu vou gravar tudinho pra depois mostrar pra Konan-san e pra Karin-chan! \o/"

Konan: - vendo o homem, Sakura e Itachi indo embora – Bem, agora que nos livramos do Itachi... Começa o projeto 'ache um koi pro Itachi'! \o/ - fogo no olhar, e pose de nice guy.

Tobi: Tobi ajuda, Tobi ajuda! Como Tobi pode ajudar? n.n

Konan: Errr... - pensando em como introduzir aos Akatsukis a idéia do Itachi namorar com o Naruto, menos Pain, claro, que já sabia.

Tobi: Tobi já sabe, Tobi já sabe! Tem que escolher uma namorada pro Itachi-kun! Vamos então por eliminatória n.n – aponta para uma garota, de 5 anos – Pode ser essa? 8D

Konan: Nova demais ¬¬

Tobi: E aquela? - aponta para uma idosa de uns 60 anos.

Konan: Velha demais ¬¬²

Hidan: E aquela lá? - aponta para a Hokage.

Konan: Ficou louco? o.O

Hidan: Por que? n.n – fazendo cara de inocente.

Konan: É a Hokage ¬¬

Hidan: Melhor ainda n.n Daí a gente se livra dele, e ele volta pra Konoha n.n²

Konan: Claro, daí ele diz pra todo mundo onde nós estamos escondidos e todo mundo morre ¬¬

Hidan: Errr... Eu não tinha pensado nisso e.e

Deidara: Você não pensa, Hidan ¬.\)

Hidan: Mimimimimimimi... - deprimindo no cantinho.

Pain: Como eu fui botar esses idiotas na minha organização de destruição do mundo? ¬¬

Konan: Sei lá... Por que você é um incompetente? n.n

Pain: Valeu ¬¬

Konan: Não tem de quê n.n Agora vamos nos instalar num hotel, pra podermos depois procurar o koi perfeito do Itachi \o/

Akatsukis (menos Pain e Konan): "Por que ela sempre diz koi no masculino? o.O"

Pain: "Pobre jinchuuriki da Kyuubi XD"

Konan: "Em direção ao leeeeeeeeeeeeemooooooooooooon" \o/

**Já com a Hebi...**

Recepcionista: Que quarto vão querer? n.n

Karin: Pode ser qualquer um, se eu não tiver que dividir com eles ¬¬

Suigetsu: "Huhuhu... Vou dormir no mesmo quarto que a Karin n;;n Tem vantagens em ser 'mulher' XD"

Juugo: "Por que o Suigetsu tá sangrando? o.O"

Sasuke: "O que eu fiz pra ter uns subordinados tão idiotas? ¬¬"

Homem: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! - correndo de uma mulher.

Itachi (a 'mulher' em questão): VOLTA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! - com uma katana na mão, correndo atrás do homem.

Hebi: O.O

Sasuke: Bem, acho que konoha mudou um pouco O.O

Recepcionista: Esses eu não conhecia e.e

Itachi: - bem ao longe – OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU O.O – sai correndo.

Orochimaru (o 'homem' em questão): VOLTA AQUI, AMOR DE MINHA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \o/ - sai correndo atrás da 'mulher'.

Sasuke: Impressão minha ou eu ouvi alguém gritar o nome do meu ex-sensei? o.õ

Suigetsu: Huhu XD

Juugo: "Ah não... Orochimaru na parada, não i.i"

Karin: "A biba veio ajudar a gente XD"

**Com Itachi e Orochimaru...**

Itachi: - para de correr e aponta a katana pra Orochimaru – Que cê tá fazendo aqui? ò/.\Ó

Orochimaru: Vim atrás de você, meu amorzinho – tirando a pele de cobra do rosto e aparecendo o rosto de Orochimaru.

Itachi: Eu vou vomitar ¬/.\¬

Orochimaru: Não é delicado que uma moça tão linda vomite no meio da rua n.n

Itachi: Eu não sou uma moça, e você sabe disso ¬/.\¬

Orochimaru: Eu deveria te chamar de Shashichon, então? XD

Itachi: - aura assassina em volta – PARA DE ME CHAMAR DISSO!! Ò/.\Ó

Orochimaru: Eu paguei, você deve fazer os seus serviços kukukukukukuku – baba escorrendo.

Itachi: Velho pervertido! - idéia passa pela cabeça de Itachi, acende lâmpada em cima da cabeça dele – SOCORRO, ESSE VELHO PEDÓFILO QUER ME ESTUPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! - aponta pra Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: O.O

Aldeões: - estralando os dedos – Kukukukukuku 8D

Orochimaru: "Essa risada é minha i.i"

Aldeões: - indo bater em Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! - sai correndo.

Aldeões: - indo atrás.

Itachi: XD – vai pro hotel se esconder, e coloca o capuz do sobretudo pra esconder o rosto.

Sasuke: E era o Orochimaru mesmo O.O – se esconde atrás do balcão de recepção.

Recepcionista: ¬¬

Suigetsu: O impressionante é que ele queria pegar uma MULHER, e não um homem XD

Karin: Provavelmente é mal-entendido, o Orochimaru só pega homem XD

Juugo: Ele tá vindo! - aponta pra Orochimaru, que estava entrando no hotel.

Itachi: - senta no sofá mais próximo, pega uma revista e começa a fingir que lê, pra esconder o rosto atrás dela.

Sasuke: - tremendo, ainda atrás do balcão - "E eu ainda tinha a esperança de nunca mais ver essa biba i.i"

Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo: - sentados no sofá, ao lado de Itachi, também 'lendo' revistas.

Orochimaru: Não sei o porquê, mas eu tô sentindo o cheiro do Sasuke-kun – babando.

Sasuke: - tremendo de medo.

Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo: - com os rostos escondidos pelas revistas – XD

Itachi: - com o rosto também escondido pela revista - "Sasuke? o/.\õ"

Aldeões: - lá fora – Onde foi o estuprador? o.õ

Itachi e Sasuke: "Bem aqui i.i"

Karin: "Isso tá ficando divertido XD"

Recepcionista: - sussurrando pra si mesma – Gente estranha o.õ

Akatsukis: - entrando no hotel – OROCHIMARU?!

Orochimaru: Bom dia, meus amigos \o/ - olha pra Pain – Ai Pain, você ainda vai me dizer como consegue essa cútis! - passando a mão no rosto de Pain.

Pain: - se esconde atrás de Konan.

Konan: - veia na testa.

Hidan: XD

Orochimaru: E você, Hidan querido, tá tãããão fofenho – olhinhos brilhando – Quer ir lá em casa? - se insinuando.

Hidan: O.O – se esconde atrás de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: XD

Orochimaru: Mas o Kaku-chan ficou um LU-XO com essa roupitcha XD

Kakuzu: i.i

Hidan: TOMAAAAAAAAAA XD

Konan: As roupas são produção minha XD

Orochimaru: Perfeitas, parabéns, benhééééé – abraça Konan.

Konan: Olha só o Sasori, então!

Sasori: - tremendo.

Orochimaru: - olha pra Sasori – MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS – olhinhos brilhando – SAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – pula em cima de Sasori, e os dois caem no chão.

Sasori: i.i

Deidara: - veia na testa.

Tobi: Deiii... Deidara-sempai? - medo – O.O

Deidara: Feche os olhos, Tobi. Você não pode ver essas cenas – preparando argila.

Tobi: - coloca as mãos sobre a máscara, mas com os dedos bem espaçados, podendo ver tudo pelos buraquinhos – e.e

Deidara: Orochimaruuuuuuuuuuu... ò.\)

Orochimaru: Que foi? n.n

Deidara: SAI DE CIMA DO SASORI-DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Momentos de extrema violência depois...

Orochimaru: - quase morto.

Sasuke: "Eu nem conseguia arranhar o Orochimaru O.O"

Itachi: "O Deidara dá medo de vez em quando o/.\O" - vendo tudo através de um buraquinho, cortesia das traças.

Deidara: E NÃO VOLTE NUNCA MAIS, HUN!! Ò.\) - joga Orochimaru na rua e fecha a porta de entrada.

Recepcionista: Mas vocês não podem fechar a porta de entrada, os clientes...!

Deidara: - aura negra asssassina em volta – Algo contra? - olhar psicopata.

Recepcionista: Não! - se esconde atrás do balcão do lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke: - sussurrando – Ele dá medo, não? O.O

Recepcionista: Uhun O.O

Sasuke: Qual é o seu nome?

Recepcionista: Pra que quer saber? o.O

Sasuke: Se eu for morrer, quero saber o nome da pessoa que tava do meu lado antes de morrer e.e

Recepcionista: Hinata, Sasuke-kun ¬¬

Sasuke: Ah... Prazer em te conhecer, Hinata... e.e

Hinata: Mas você já me conhecia, Sasuke ¬¬

Sasuke: É? Você era uma fã minha? Eu tenho tantas e.e

Hinata: Não, eu era – cora – e ainda sou fã do Naruto-kun ¬/¬

Sasuke: Acho que lembro de você...

Hinata: A prima do Neji ¬¬

Sasuke: Ah, o cara que levou uma surra do Naruto e.e

Hinata: Sua memória é louvável, Sasuke-kun ¬¬

Sasuke: Obrigado e.e – não captou o tom de ironia.

Hinata: ¬¬

Konan: Eu ouço ruídos...

Sasuke e Hinata: - se abraçam – O.O

Sasori: - olha por trás do balcão – "Tem duas garotas aqui se pegando O.O" Não é nada não e,e – fã de yuri.

Sasuke: - voltando a falar com Hinata, e se soltando dela – E como você me reconheceu vestido de mulher? o.O

Hinata: Eu "Ao contrário de você ¬¬" lembro de você muito bem, Sasuke-kun. Reconheci pela voz e.e

Sasuke: Ahh... e.e

Hinata: Sugiro que você e seus amigos escapem daqui rapidinho lá pra cima – olhando pras chaves na prateleira – Ixi...

Sasuke: Odeio quando as pessoas falam Ixi...

Hinata: - se levantando e puxando Sasuke junto – Eu tenho um pequeno problema.

Itachi: - dormindo, com a revista ainda tampando o rosto.

Akatsukis (menos Itachi) e Hebi: Qual?

Hinata: Tenho poucos quartos e.e

Akatsukis (menos Itachi) e Hebi: O.O

Hinata: Eu só tenho três quartos e.e

Todos (menos Itachi): O.O²

Karin: Pode dar a chave de um deles para mim – Karin pegou uma chave que Hinata lhe entregou – Vamos, Konan-sama ù.ú

Pain: Peraí, elas se conhecem? O.O

Konan: Há muito mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sua vã filosofia pode imaginar, meu caro Pain – momento cultura.

Karin e Konan: "E muito mais entre nós e o yaoi Itanarusasu do que todos aqui podem imaginar kukukukukukuku n;;n".

Hinata: Err... - Akatsukis olhando para ela mortalmente, enquanto Konan e Karin subiam as escadas calmamente. Itachi ainda dormindo.

Hidan: E como a gente se divide agora? ¬¬

Deidara: Fácil, o Tobi e o Hidan ficam bem longe de mim. Daí eu fico satisfeito. O resto pode ficar perto que eu não me importo n.n

Pain: Eu decido ¬¬

Sasuke: Nem pensar, eu decido ù.ú

Pain: E quem é você, donzela? XD

Sasuke: - mostrando a kusanagi – Uma donzela armada, e o nome não te interessa ò.Ó

Hinata: Vocês estão em 12, podemos dividir seis em cada quarto. Cada quarto tem três camas, que vocês podem dividir por duplas n.n

Juugo: Bem, a garota tem espírito. Deixa que ela divida, que tal? n.n

Akatsukis (menos Itachi, ainda dormindo) e Hebi: Tudo bem ù.ú

Hinata: Seus nomes, por favor? n.n

Hinata passou uma folha de papel e uma caneta, e todos colocaram seus nomes ali. Kisame escreveu o nome de Itachi pelo próprio, que estava ferrado no sono ainda, com a revista tampando o rosto. Coitado, muitas emoções em tão pouco tempo...

Hinata recebeu e cortou os papéis e colocou num chapéu. Misturou e separou os doze em dois montes de seis. Abriu papel por papel e fez uma lista. Escreveu em outro papel o resultado e mostrou para todos.

Quarto nº 21: Juugo, Kisame, Zetsu, Suigetsu, Kakuzu e Hidan.

Quarto nº 22: Karin e Konan.

Quarto nº 23: Pain, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori e Tobi.

Pain: "Ihhh... Sasuke? Onde? o.O"

Kisame: "O nome Suigetsu me é familiar..."

Suigetsu: "O Kisame não é o cara que tem a Samehada? o.õ"

Deidara: EXIJO UMA RECONTAGEM!! EU NÃO FICO NO MESMO QUARTO QUE O TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ò.\)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy i.i

Deidara: Tobi is NOT a good boy!!

Tobi: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - sai correndo.

Pain: Deidara, vai agora atrás do Tobi ¬¬

Deidara: Mas...

Pain: Agora ¬¬

Deidara: Hun... - sai atrás do Tobi.

Pain: Essas crianças de hoje... ù.ú

Todos: ¬¬

Pain: - pegando a chave - "Com certeza vai dar merda com essa divisão de quartos. Bem, se tem que dar errado, então que seja completo kukukukukuku" - sorriso diabólico.

Sasori: Por que eu não continuei morto? ¬¬

Kisame: - erguendo Itachi no colo - "Nunca vi o pobre dormir tanto... e.e"

Sasuke: - subindo direto para o quarto, sem nem olhar para a 'moça' desacordada.

Suigetsu: - pegando a chave do quarto.

Sasori: - pegando a chave do quarto.

Suigetsu: Boa sorte pra você n.n

Sasori: Não te desejo o mesmo ù.ú

Suigetsu: ò.Ó "Mal educado ¬¬"

Hinata: "Não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão que vai ser um loooooooooongo tempo deles em Konoha... E não vai sair nada que preste daí e.e"


	8. KSK Corp

**Capítulo 8: K.S.K Corp!**

**Quarto nº 23**

Kisame: - colocando Itachi na cama, e, só então, tirando a revista de cima da cara dele.

Sasuke: - saindo do quarto para ir sabe-se lá onde.

Suigetsu: Então, a senhorita sabe quem é Kisame? n.n

Kisame: Eu sou Kisame ¬¬

Suigetsu: "Bem, pelas minhas informações, o Kisame é O Kisame, e não A Kisame, portanto, o cara da Samehada não tá aqui e.e"

Kisame: "Eu conheço essa pirralha de algum lugar? o.O"

Deidara: - trazendo Tobi, puxando pela orelha – Idiota! Eu tive que andar a cidade inteira atrás de você ò.\)

Tobi: Ai ai Deidara-sempai i.i

Sasori: Lesados... ¬¬

Deidara: Sasori-danna i.\)

Kisame e Suigetsu: - saindo do quarto e indo para seus respectivos quartos.

**Ao chegarem no quarto nº 21...**

Hidan: - jogando toda a mobília em Kakuzu – EU NÃO VOU VENDER O MEU CORPO PRA TE DAR DINHEIRO, CAFETÃO DE ARAQUE - pula em cima de Kakuzu, tentando estrangulá-lo – PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kakuzu: Eu não vou aproveitar do seu corpo, portanto, não sou pervertido. Eu quero que você o venda e me dê o dinheiro, só isso. E eu nunca pagaria mesmo pelo seu corpo, então acho que vou ter que achar algo mais rentável para fazer... ù.ú

Hidan: - completamente humilhado – Jashin-sama não vai ter dó da tua alma i.i

Kakuzu: Ele só não vai ter dó da minha alma se me prender a você por toda a eternidade ù.ú

Hidan: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i.i – se joga na cama e começa a chorar.

Kisame e Suigetsu: - sentam cada um em uma cama.

Juugo e Zetsu: - entrando no quarto – Consegui um mapa da cidade e.e

Kisame: Finalmente alguém que está sendo útil nessa budega ¬¬

Kakuzu: Os mapas custaram muito caro? - sorriso psicótico.

Juugo e Zetsu: Não O.O

Kakuzu: Ahhhh... - decepcionado.

Juugo: Err... Mudando de assunto, quem vai dormir com quem? e.e

Silêncio mortal...

Zetsu A: A gente podia fazer que nem a menina da recepção...

Zetsu B: Ou podemos fazer uma luta até que sobre só um vivo, que terá o quarto somente para si n.n

Todos (menos Zetsu): O.O

Kisame: Solução número 1 O.O

Todos (menos Zetsu): Com certeza O.O

Suigetsu: Deixa que eu faço... - sai da sala, e volta em alguns minutos, com papel e caneta – Nomes?

Kisame: Kisame... ¬¬

Zetsu: Zetsu e.e

Juugo: Juugo ù.ú

Hidan: Hidan ù.ú

Kakuzu: Kakuzu e.e

Suigetsu: E o meu é Suigetsu – rasga o papel com os dedos, em seis pedaços, com os nomes dentro. Coloca os papéis em cima da cama, e mistura, com os olhos fechados. Abre os olhos, separa os papéis em três montes com dois cada, e abre os papéis.

Juugo: O que deu?

Suigetsu: Kakuzu e Kisame, Hidan e Juugo, Zetsu e Suigetsu O.O

Todos: "Combinação estranha... O.O"

(Sobre o sorteio, eu realmente fiz um sorteio em casa e usei o resultado aqui XD por isso ficou BEM estranho e.e Isso não significa que os 'casais' são românticos, e sim que é mó zueira XD)

**No quarto nº 23...**

Tobi: Como é que Tobi e os outros vão decidir como vão dormir? - carinha inocente.

Deidara: Nem me importo, desde que eu não durma com o Tobi! Ò.\)

Sasori: Então vamos fazer um sorteio... ¬¬ - sai da sala e volta com caderno e caneta – Pedi emprestado com as garotas do outro lado. Elas fizeram também por sorteio. Nomes?

Deidara: Deidara n.\)

Pain: Pain ¬¬

Itachi: - acordando – Ehhh... Itachi... e/.\e

Tobi: Tobi, Tobi!

Sasori: Sasori ¬¬

Deidara: E a garota que sumiu é a Sasuke, acho...

Itachi: - recém acordou, ainda está 'dormindo'.

Sasori: Ok... - Sasori cortou os papéis, dobrou e fez o sorteio – O.O

Deidara: E...? "Pela sorte que eu tenho, vou dormir com o Tobi i.\)"

Sasori: Itachi e Sasuke, Sasori e Tobi, Pain e Deidara O.O

Todos: "Combinação estranha..."

(E, acreditem se quiserem, não foi minha intenção colocar o Itachi dormindo com o Sasuke! Eu fiz aqui o sorteio também! O primeiro par que eu abri era o do Deidara e o Pain e.e Quase capotei. Mas o segundo par era Sasuke e Itachi, e nesse sim eu quase desmaiei XD Pois bem, a culpa não é minha, sim da sorte, ou azar, decidam vocês XD)

Pain: "Não sei porque, mas acho que isso ainda vai dar mais xxxxx..."

**No quarto nº 22...**

Karin: Migaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – pula em cima de Konan.

Konan: Miguxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – abraça Karin.

Momentos depois...

Konan: - sentada na cama – Precisamos juntar logo o Naruto e os Uchihas – olhinhos brilhando.

Karin: Para chegar ao leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemooooooooooooooooon \o/

Konan: Isso aí XD

Karin: E nós ficamos no mesmo hotel e.e

Konan: Cê viu o Orochimaru?

Karin: Acho que ele veio ajudar e.e

Orochimaru: - aparece do nada – E vim mesmo XD

Karin e Konan: Orochimaru? O.O

Orochimaru: E vim acompanhado XD

Kabuto: - também aparece do nada – Oi 8D

Karin: Mais ajuda \o/

Sakura: - entra pela janela – Yo \o/

Konan: Acho que já tem todo mundo e.e

Karin: Então, vamos para os planos \o/

Konan: Ok, o plano é o seguinte... XD

**No quarto nº 23**

Itachi: - frio na espinha - "Por que eu tô com o pressentimento que algo BEM ruim vai acontecer comigo? O/.\O"

Todos: - ouvindo risos diabólicos vindos do quarto ao lado – O.O

Itachi: O/.\O

**Na rua...**

Sasuke: - frio na espinha - "Por que eu tô com o pressentimento de que alguém tá armando algo pra mim? O.O"

**No quarto nº 22**

Konan: Agora que já sabemos do plano, vamos organizar essa budega ù.ú

Todos (menos Konan): Hã? o.õ

Konan: É. Nós somos uma organização, precisamos de um nome! ú.ú

Karin: Que tal 'as fanáticas'? 8D

Kabuto: Não esqueça que tem homens aqui ù.ú

Sakura: Eu nem sei se podemos chamar vocês realmente de homens XD

Kabuto: ò.Ó

Konan: Mas o nome não tem aquele 'tchan', sabe XD

Karin: i.i

Sakura: Que tal 'Sakura e as piriguetes'? 8D

Karin: O que é piriguete? i.i

Konan: Não queira saber ¬¬

Orochimaru: Não, benhé ù.ú

Sakura: i.i

Konan: E que tal 'K.S.K. Corp'? 8D (Mary: Gente, a idéia da K.S.K Corp não é nem de longe minha XD o nome pertence à **xD Lil's xD**, e eu pedi permissão pra usar, e ela deixou n.n)

Momentos de silêncio depois...

Karin e Sakura: PERFEITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO \o/

Orochimaru: E o que é K.S.K? e.e

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, é Konan, Sakura, Karin.

Orochimaru: E onde eu entro?! i.i

Konan: O nome é só para membros fundadores ù.ú

Sakura: É, vocês são agregados ù.ú

Karin: Isso aí, poder feminino \o/

Kabuto: E qual vai ser o maior objetivo da K.S.K Corp?

Orochimaru: Dominar o mundo? e.e

Karin, Sakura e Konan: Espalhar o Yaoi através do mundooooooooooooooooo \o/

Kabuto: "Isso vai dar xxxxx" x.X

Sakura: - levanta a mão.

Konan: Sim?

Sakura: Sabe, eu vi pelas janelas dos quartos ao lado e não vi o Sasuke-kun... Cadê ele?

Karin: Ixi...

Konan e Sakura: Odeio quando as pessoas falam 'Ixi'...

Karin: O encontro não era hoje?

Orochimaru: Ih, danou-se... XD

Konan: Vai rindo, Oro-biba ò.Ó

Hinata: - entrando no quarto, com os doze volumes do Gravitation no braço direito – Eu, sem querer, ouvi a conversa, e vocês são fãs de yaoi? - olhinhos brilhando e babinha escorrendo.

Kabuto: "Nunca vi a Hinata assim O.O"

Konan, Sakura e Karin: Sim \o/

Kabuto: "Todas as garotas do mundo são fãs de yaoi? ¬¬"

Hinata: E qual é o objetivo de agora da K.S.K Corp?

Karin: É juntar o Naruto, o Sasuke e o irmão mais velho do Sasuke, o Itachi \o/

Hinata: O.O – chocada.

Konan: Ih, acho que a gente não devia ter contado pra ela e.e

Hinata: Maravilhoso \o/ É quase o mesmo objetivo da nossa organização pró-yaoi \o/

Sakura: Organização pró-yaoi? Dessa eu não sabia... e.e

Hinata: É que como a Sakura-kun era muito fã do Sasuke e meio inclinada pelo Naruto, eu não podia simplesmente contar pra ela da organização. Bem, é o seguinte: a nossa organização nasceu da idéia sasunarutesca entre eu, a Tenten, a Ino e a Temari. Logo depois, muitas fãs do Sasuke entraram, e viraram fãs não só do Sasuke, mas do sasunaru \o/ eu nunca te contei porque achei que você odiaria, mas depois que eu ouvi sobre o yaoi... - olhinhos brilhando – enfim, a nossa organização existia quando o Sasuke ainda estava em Konoha, uns três anos atrás. Depois do nosso seme (Mary: legenda pra quem não sabe n.n Seme é o garoto que faz papel de garoto mesmo na relação, e o uke é o que faz o papel de menina. Ou seja, seme por cima, uke por baixo XD Sasuke: -bate na cabeça da Mary – para de falar as coisas desse jeito pervertido ¬¬ Mary: Você que vê perversão em tudo, meu caro Sasukemo n.n) ter ido embora, nós desmanchamos a organização.

Karin: E qual era o nome da organização?

Hinata: SyN Corp n.n

Kabuto: Tudo aqui é corporação? ¬¬

Hinata: É mais ou menos, porque Corp tem a ver com corpo também n;;n – pequena hemorragia nasal.

Konan: É verdade, eu não tinha percebido e.e

Karin: Mas voltando ao assunto do loiro e dos Uchihas, cadê o Sasuke?

Hinata: Eu vi ele saindo pela portaria, e indo em direção ao festival e.e

Konan: Droga!

Sakura: Que foi? e.e

Karin: É porque é hoje o dia do festival, não é?

Sakura: Ih! E o Naruto já deve estar lá O.O

Konan: Estamos perdendo o yaoi do século O.O

Orochimaru: BOORAAAAAAAAAA CAMBADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! 8D

E todos saíram correndo, atrás de Sasuke e Naruto.

**Continua...**


	9. O encontro

**Capítulo 9: O encontro!**

**No quarto nº 23...**

Pain: Itachi...

Itachi: Hã? ó/.\ò

Pain: A Konan te deixou uma missão, e eu acho que é pra fazer agora...

Itachi: Tá... - pega papelzinho que Konan tinha deixado pra ele – Cê tá perdendo a autoridade aqui, né? XD

Pain: - veia na testa – Itachi...

Itachi: XD – sai do quarto e passa pelo quarto nº 22.

Todos (Karin, Konan, Sakura, Orochimaru, Hinata e Kabuto): - correndo desesperados até as escadas.

Itachi: - desvia da 'manada' – O/.\O – vai pro quarto nº 21 – Kisame, temos missão...

Kisame: OK! - segue Itachi – qual é a missão?

Itachi: Deixa eu ver – começa a ler o papel.

'Boa tarde, ou noite, sei lá, meu amorzinho n.n

Você tem que fazer um favor pra tia Konan, queridinho do meu coração n.n

Vá até a barraca Ichiraku Ramen e fale com o dono

Eu já falei com ele e te recomendei.

Seu nome é Tatchi agora n.n

Você vai ficar encarregado de fazer o ramen e de atender na barraca dentro do festival n.n

É pra cuidar do Naruto-kun ù.ú

Bora, meu filho, você tem que estar lá às 8 ò.Ó'

Itachi: Que horas são? ¬/.\¬ "Como ela coloca umas notas tão fofinhas e melosas no começo, e esculhamba tudo no final? ¬/.\¬"

Kisame: 7:55, por quê? o.O

Itachi: Corre, Kisame! - sai correndo.

**No Ichiraku...**

Itachi: Bom dia – faz voz feminina – Meu nome é Tatchi, eu eu estou aqui para o emprego de recepcionista e cozinheira n/.\n

Tio do Ramen: Não. Agora é 8:01, você devia estar aqui às 8:00 ù.ú

Itachi: - mostrando a katana pro tio do ramen – É tão necessário assim chegar na hora? n/.\n – sorriso falso.

Tio do Ramen: Não O.O deixa que eu levo vocês O.O²

Itachi: Vamos logo n/.\n

Tio do Ramen: Hai O.O

Kisame: ¬¬'

No festival...

Naruto: A barraquinha de ramen tá fechada i.i

Naruto estava vestido com roupas um tanto estranhas para o jeito dele. De baixo para cima:

- Tênis preto com detalhes em azul e cinza.

- Calça preta, levemente apertada na cintura, com um cinto preto de acompanhamento.

- Camisa preta ninja por baixo. Jaqueta preta com detalhes em laranja e vermelho, grande demais para ele, parecendo um sobretudo, dando um ar de uke pra ele.

- Munhequeiras de couro, e uma gargantilha que mais parecia uma coleira, e o colar da Godaime Hokage.

- Cabelo revolto, e gloss nos lábios.

Naruto: O gloss tem gosto de morango e.e

Konan, Sakura e Karin: - escondidas num arbusto, com Orochimaru, Hinata e Kabuto logo atrás – Uke kawaiiiiiiiiiii – olhinhos brlhando.

Sakura: Essa é a MINHA produção XD

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun tá vindo! - aponta para o Uchiha, que estava indo em direção à barraca, ainda vestido como mulher.

Konan: Aqueles não são o Itachi, o tio do ramen e o Kisame? O.O – aponta pros três, que também se dirigiam para a barraca.

Karin: O plano tá dando certo? e.e

Konan: Droga, pra que horas vocês marcaram o encontro deles? Eu marquei o do Itachi com o Naru-uke para as oito, quando o Itachi ia abrir a barraca.

Sakura: Eu armei o do Naruto às 8 também.

Karin: E eu armei o do Sasuke às 8 também e.e

Konan: Não era pra ter feito isso! O Naruto devia conhecer primeiro o Itachi, e depois o Sasuke. E o Itachi e o Sasuke não deviam se ver i.i

Karin: Bem, de qualquer jeito os dois estão dormindo no mesmo quarto... ù.ú

Sakura: Dessa eu não sabia... XD

Hinata: Quem fez isso fui eu i.i

Orochimaru: Chega de chorar pelo leite derramado! Vamos dar um pouco de tempo para o Itachi, e distrair o Sasuke.

Hinata: - acende lâmpada em cima da cabeça dela – Já sei! - sai correndo.

Sakura: O que será que ela vai aprontar? o.O

**Perto de onde Sasuke estava...**

Hinata: Konohamaru! - chega perto de Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Yo n.n

Hinata: Preciso que você faça um favor pra mim n.n

Konohamaru: Tudo que eu puder, bela flor dos Hyuuga n.n – flertando com Hinata.

Hinata: Ok! - não percebeu o flerte – Você vai fazer isso – sussurra no ouvido de Konohamaru – E isso – sussurra mais uma vez – E isso – último sussurro – Ok?

Konohamaru: E por quê? o.O

Hinata: Porque eu quero ver se ela é fã de yaoi n.n – aponta pra Sasuke.

Konohamaru: Ok n.n – fica na frente de Sasuke – Boa noite, eu tenho um presente pra você n.n – Oiroke no Jutsu! Versão Yaoi \o/ - fumaça envolve Konohamaru, e quando ele aparece...

Sasuke: O.O

No lugar de Konohamaru, estavam Sasuke e Naruto, sem nada de roupa, e com as 'certas' partes tampadas por fumaça. E os dois estavam fazendo algo beeeeeeeem óbvio.

Naruto (o do oiroke no jutsu): Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, mais forteeeeeeeeeeeee ó.ò

Sasuke (o do oiroke no jutsu): Sim, meu amor n/n

Sasuke (agora sim, o verdadeiro): o;;o – capota.

Konohamaru: - desfaz o jutsu – Missão cumprida! - bate continência e sai correndo.

Hinata: - já de volta ao arbusto – E aí? Bom plano? n.n

Todos (menos Hinata): O.O Temos medo de você...

Hinata: Mas só serviu para adiar, no fim o Sasuke vai acabar vendo o Itachi.

Konan: Vamos ter que torcer para que o expediente do Itachi acabe antes disso i.i

Karin: Em falar de Itachi, olha lá! - aponta pra barraquinha.

**Na barraquinha...**

Itachi: Oi n/.\n – sorrindo pra Naruto.

Naruto: Quero um ramen miso de porco \o/

Itachi: Hai O/.\O "Quanta animação O/.\O" – vai até Kisame, que estava na cozinha da barraquinha – Vai no mercado e busca um ramen daqueles de 3 minutos.

Kisame: Por quê? o.O

Itachi: Porque só agora eu lembrei que eu não sei fazer ramen e/.\e – volta para conversar com Naruto – Qual é o seu nome? n/.\n

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto \o/

Itachi: Esperando alguém?

Naruto: A minha futura namorada \o/

Itachi: - acende lâmpada em cima da cabeça - "Peraí! Se eu for 'namorada' do Naruto-kun, eu posso vigiar ele bem mais de perto! E sem levantar suspeita \o/" Você é um menino tão lindo, como ainda não tem namorada? - sorriso sedutor.

Naruto: Sei lá O.O

Itachi: Quem saiba eu possa... – se aproximando perigosamente – resolver... - chegando cada vez mais perto – o seu problema...

Kisame: Ramen pronto, cambada!! - rindo, na cozinha.

**Enquanto isso, com a K.S.K Corp...**

Konan: CADÊ A MINHA PEXEIRA QUANDO EU PRECISO DELA?!

Karin: EU VOU FRITAR ESSE TUBARÃO!!

Orochimaru: Perdemos o momento Itanaru, nãããããããããoooooooo!! - arrancando os próprios cabelos.

Sakura: - a voz da razão - Calma gente, do jeito que a coisa vai, vai ter muito itanaru n.n

Hinata: Concordo com a Saku-chan, mas o momento tava tão lindo i.i

Kabuto: - virou fã de yaoi depois de ver a cena – Vamos fazer um movimento para matar peixes intrometidos \o/

(Mary: Agora sim, a Lela Bandicoot me mata XD Detalhe: A lela é minha melhor amiga e a maior fã do Kisame que eu já conheci e.e)

Hinata: Não! Isso gastaria muito do nosso tempo precioso, que deve ser voltado somente ao Itanarusasu \o/

Konan: Apoiada \o/

**Voltando para a barraquinha...**

Itachi: Seu ramen... - entregando o ramen para Naruto.

Naruto: Rápido O.O

Itachi: Uhun n/.\n "Na verdade, eu só adicionei água e esperei três minutos XD"

Naruto: - comendo que nem um desvairado – e.e

Itachi: "Un... Eu posso conquistar o Naruto-kun pela boca \o/" Viu? Eu sou um ótimo partido n/.\n sei até cozinhar o que é, pelo jeito, o seu prato favorito n/.\n

Naruto: É, e daí? o.O – não captou a intenção.

Itachi: - capota.

**Voltando para a K.S.K Corp e agregados...**

Todos: ¬¬'

Kabuto: Naruto-kun é sempre assim, burro? ¬¬

Sakura: Acredite, ele ainda tá inteligente comparado ao que pode ser ¬¬

Hinata: Sasuke-kun se recuperou! - aponta para Sasuke, que estava limpando o sangue do nariz com a barra da saia.

**Voltando para a barraca...**

Naruto: Você cozinha divinamente! Eu quero mais um \o/

Itachi: O/.\O – corre até Kisame – Pega dinheiro e compra uns 50 potinhos de ramen instantâneo, Kisame "Pra parar de ficar indo e voltando ¬/.\¬"

Sasuke: - finalmente chega na barraquinha - "O Naruto tá do lado... O.O" Yo... - acena pra Naruto.

Naruto: Yo n.n

Sasuke: Eu sou a Sasuko, você é o Naruto? n.n – sorriso falso.

Naruto: Sim, por quê? o.O

Sasuke: - capota - "Continua o mesmo burro de sempre ¬¬"

Naruto: Que foi, moça? A barra da tua saia tá cheia de sangue e.e

Sasuke: É mesmo? n.n Nem tinha percebido e.e

Naruto: Eu sou o Naruto, prazer n.n

Sasuke: Eu sou a menina da internet, para o encontro e.e

Naruto: Ahhhh... - puxa Sasuke pra mais perto – Yo n.n Assim fica melhor e.e

Sasuke: o/o

Itachi: - aparece do nada – Yo \o/

**Com a K.S.K Corp...**

Todos: Xi, ferrou...

**Voltando para a barraquinha...**

Itachi: - olhando Naruto agarrado com a 'menina' – Quem é essa? ò/.\ó "Eu hein, só saí dois minutinhos e já me trocou ù/.\ú"

Sasuke: - olha pra Itachi.

Itachi: - olha pra Sasuke.

Itachi e Sasuke: - se encarando.

Naruto: Por que eu tô sentindo uma aura negra ao meu redor? O.O

E cai a ficha...

Itachi e Sasuke: - apontando um pro outro – VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!

Continua...


	10. Sasuke e Itachi, as duas bibas burras!

Naruto não é meu.

Depois de anos, eu voltei XD

E provavelmente, vou desaparecer de novo X.x

Minha mãe provavelmente vai cortar a internet de novo e.e

Mas, desta vez é por causa nobre, que não vem ao caso e.e

Mas ela vai deixar a internet discada, então eu só posto de madruga ou nos fim de semanas e pronto XD

Não se desesperem n.n

Se tiver alguma mudança de planos por agora, eu repasso pra vocês n.n

Agora, boa leitura n.n

**Capítulo 10: Sasuke e Itachi, as duas bibas burras**

**Na K.S.K Corp...**

Sakura: Agora eles se matam i.i

Konan: Droga T.T

Karin: E nosso momento yaoi foi pelo ralo ç.ç

Hinata: Tadinhas... O.O

**Voltando para a barraquinha...**

Sasuke: AHÁ!! - levanta do banquinho e aponta o dedo pro Itachi – Eu SABIA que eu ia te encontrar um dia! è.é

Itachi: Eu que o diga! Vou decepar a tua cabeça!! ò/.\Ó

Naruto: e.e – não entendendo nada.

**Na K.S.K Corp...**

Orochimaru: Puts, vai ter briga 8D

Kabuto: Eu queria lemon i.i

Orochimaru: Kabuto-kun... O.O

Kabuto: Que foi, Orochimaru-sama? i.i – desanimado.

Orochimaru: Você gosta de yaoi O.O

Kabuto: Não, só tô deprimido porque eu sou emo ¬¬

Orochimaru: É? Legal XD

Kabuto: Orochimaru, às vezes você é tão...

Hinata: - se metendo na conversa – Burro? i.i – também deprimida.

Kabuto: Uhun e.e

Hinata: Pô, eu queria ver o Naru-chan nu i.i

Sakura, Karin e Konan: Uhun i.i

Orochimaru: Mas ferrou agora - batendo os dedinhos uns nos outros (estilo Hinata XD).

Hinata: EI! Esse gesto é meu! - dá um tapa na mão do Orochimaru ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Poxa, roubaram o meu gritinho gay/malvado, e eu não posso roubar o do dedinho? i.i POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - vai pro cantinho emo (XD).

Kabuto: Como eu aguento ele mesmo? ¬¬

Hinata: Não sei XD

**De volta pra cujudita barraquinha...**

Sasuke: Eu ainda lembro o que você fez comigo, SUA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ò.Ó – REALMENTE irado.

Itachi: EU NÃO FIZ NADA PRA VOCÊ, FOI VOCÊ QUE FEZ AQUILO!! ò.Ó

E...

As duas resolvem se engalfinhar, no melhor estilo puxa-cabelo, com direito à dentadas. Claro, tudo agitado pelos desocupados em volta.

Todos: BRIGAAAA 8D

**Na K.S.K Corp...**

Sakura: Digam adeus ao Yaoi, meninas i.i

Karin e Konan: Yeah ç.ç

**Barraquinha do ramen, novamente...**

Naruto: Meninas... O.O

Sasuke e Itachi: QUE ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ò.Ó – pararam de brigar, mas não se largaram.

Naruto: Por que vocês se odeiam tanto? O.O

Sasuke: É que ela... Fez a pior coisa que poderia fazer para mim... - olhar de ódio supremo para Itachi.

Naruto: O que? e.e

Sasuke: Ela... ROUBOU MEU ESTOJO DE MAQUIAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM – à beira de uma síncope – O ESTOJO QUE EU DEMOREI TANTO PRA ROUBAR DA MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEEEE ò.Ó

**Voltando para a K.S.K Corp...**

Todos: ¬.¬'

Sakura: Depois o Naruto que é tapado ¬¬

Karin: Isso, Sasukemo, assuma-se como baitola amadora de maquiagem XD

Konan: Ok, o Sasuke é um retardado ¬¬

Orochimaru: Isso, Sasuke-kun \o/ Você mora no meu coração #.#

Kabuto: Como eu pude conviver tanto tempo com o Sasuke, e não ver que ele é uma biba louca? o.O

Hinata: Provavelmente foi a convivência com o Orochimaru XD Bem, antes de dar a afetada, ele tava perto do Naruto e.e

Todos: Definitivamente, burrice pega ¬¬

Konan: Er... E o Itachi?

Todos: Xiii, ferrou de novo i.i

**Já na barraquinha...**

Itachi: Eu não roubei essa XXXXXXXXXXX de XXXXXXXXX de estojo Ò/.\ó E o que você fez pra mim foi BEM pior è/.\é

Naruto: O que? e.e

Itachi: Ela... - explodindo de raiva – ESSA XXXXXXXX ME GRAVOU BOTANDO AS ROUPAS DA MAMÃE E PASSANDO MAQUIAGEM NO ROSTO, E PINTANDO AS UNHAS, E FEZ CÓPIAS E MANDOU PARA TODO O CLÃ E PARA OS OTÁRIOS DA AMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! ò/.\Ó – aura negra.

Sasuke: Eu não fiz isso o.O

Itachi: FEZ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM ò/.\Ó

Sasuke: NÃO FIZ NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ò.Ó

Itachi: FEZ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM ò/.\Ó

E as duas se pegam pelos cabelos, novamente.

Naruto: - gota.

**Já na K.S.K Corp...**

Konan: Eu não acredito nisso O.O

Sakura: O Sasuke-kun... e o Itachi-kun... os dois... duas... O.O

Karin: Kami-sama, isso é tããããão legal #.#

Orochimaru: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \o/ - dançando.

Kabuto: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON \o/ VAI CONTINUAR A TER LEMOOOOOON \o/ - dançando com Orochimaru.

Hinata: Ehhh... Parece que tudo deu certo n.n'

**Na barraquinha de ramen...**

Naruto: – afastando as 'meninas' – Ok, vamos parando por aí ¬¬

Todos: Ahhhhhh... ó.ò

Naruto: - arrastando as duas para dentro da barraquinha – Tá, de onde vocês se conhecem? e.e

Sasuke: "Err... Ela é uma das garotas do clã Uchiha, que tinha uma implicância comigo porque eu era simplesmente o melhor" - se achou, agora - "e resolveu se vingar, descontando no meu lindo estojinho i.i e ela é parecida com o Itachi e.e mas eu não posso falar pro Naruto porque ele vai saber que eu sou o Sasuke e.e" unnn... "Peraí, ela não foi morta pelo Itachi? o.O"

Itachi: "Essa é uma das garotas do clã Uchiha ¬/.\¬ Eu lembro que era a que eu mais queria matar XD ela implicava comigo porque eu era o melhor ù/.\ú" - outro egocêntrico - "E me flagrou nos meus momentos de 'adoração ao feminino'. Pô, uma pessoa tem direito de fazer o que quer, né? ò/.\Ó ela é bem parecida com o Sasuke e.e" - Err... - "E por que ela tá viva? o/.\O ela foi a primeira que eu matei XD ainda diziam que era minha namorada X/.\x como se eu tivesse tempo pra namorar ¬/.\¬"

Naruto: Vocês são irmãs? e.e

Sasuke e Itachi: SIM! e.e "Mentira e.e" (Sim, as duas não se reconheceram XD)

Naruto: Ahh... Eu desconfiei porque vocês são parecidas com duas pessoas que eu conheço n.n

Sasuke e Itachi: Quem?

Naruto: Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi n.n

Sasuke: É? E o que você acha do Sasuke? n.n "Minha chance de tirar informações do Naruto pra conquistar ele \o/"

Itachi: E o tal Itachi? n.n "Weeeee \o/ chance pra arrancar algo do Naruto-kun n/.\n"

Naruto: São dois palermas n.n

Itachi e Sasuke: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ò.Ó

**Na K.S.K Corp...**

Todos: Xi... AGORA ferrou de vez XD

Hinata: - passa vagalume em cima da cabeça – VIVA!! EU TIVE UMA IDÉIA 8D

Todos: Hein? o.O

Hinata: Quem são os únicos meninos de fora de Konoha que ainda não estão vestidos de mulher? n.n

Sakura: e.e

Hinata: Não são nukenins n.n

Sakura: Gaara e Kankuro? o.O

Konan: O Ichibi no jinchuuriki e.e

Karin: Não conheço e.e

Hinata: Kukukukukukukuku – sorriso diabólico.

Orochimaru: De novo roubou o meu riso i.i

Kabuto: Por que justo EU tive que seguir essa biba? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Por que você me ama? n.n

Kabuto: Não ¬¬

Orochimaru: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! T.T

Hinata: - discando número no telefone – Alô, Temari? 8D

**No caminho para Konoha...**

Temari: - atendendo a chamada – Fala Hinata XD

Hinata: - voz do telefone – _Eu tenho um serviço pra você kukukukukuku_

Temari: Gostei do riso XD

Orochimaru: _É MEEEEEEEEU i.i_

Temari: Tem a ver com o SyN Corp? n.n

Gaara e Kankuro: SyN Corp? o.O

Hinata: Você nem sabe o quanto... XD

**Continua...**

Queridos, vocês REALMENTE acharam que eu ia fazer o Sasuke e o Itachi se reconhecerem? XD agora, aos reviews \o/

**#Reviews#**

**Psycho Itachi **

Que bom que você riu e.e É melhor rir que chorar, não concorda? n.n eu já tava sentindo falta de vocês e do fanfiction, também e.e eu já desenhei o itachi, o sasuke e o naruto em oiroke no jutsu, mas só falta retocar e ver se alguma alma nobre aparecer pra me ajudar a usar o photoshop XD kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – pula em cima da Psycho – arigatoooooooooooooooooooooooo #.# eu mereço levar uma surra, e não ter apoio i.i mas tudo bem n.n os akatsukis na construção, aiai, eu mesma ria enquanto escrevia XD eu tb acho que morri e.e

**Tsunade Uzumaki **

Q bom que ficou engraçado \o/ eu queria mesmo me redimir depois daqueles avisos do mal e.e eu de vez em quando não tomo meus remédios e.e Kisame du mal i.i mas o pobre não tem culpa, ele tava cumprindo as ordens do Itachi e.e o próprio Itachi que é uma anta XD 'Sequestrado' é um meio que problema, porque, se eu continuar, vou fazer umas 'pequenas' mudanças no texto original XD kyuunaru... eu nunca fiz um XD vai ser interessante n.n mas eu não posso continuar por enquanto Sequestrado, senão eu não continuo as outras e.e eu tive que escolher, e Sequestrado ficou fora. Agora, eu só continuo quando acabar Umbrella. Mas umbrella não via durar muito mesmo e.e se a mãe tentar te levar pra o hospício, diz pra ela que de médico, cientista e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco XD

**x.PsychO.x **

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- dancinha – q bom q você gostaaaaaaaaaa \o/ num morre num i.i esquece da autora doida e.e – bate na própria cabeça – isso ae, o mundo tem que virar feminino pra funcionar XD essa idéia até que é fácil, veio da minha idéia de travestir o mundo inteiro XD eu num tenho mesmo jeito i.i pelo menos, acho e.e bem, como eu me auto-menosprezo, ignore-me XD

**Himawari Kaijyuu **

Eu vou te dar uns tapas, Thai ò.Ó quase eu eu digo que não te conhecia X.x eu, que já até namorei com você XD FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ ANIVERSÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRIO ATRASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOO T.T meu pai fez dia 15, e eu também esqueci X.x bem, eu esqueço até o dia do MEU aniversário XD eu esqueci esse ano e.e minha mãe me acordou, e perguntou 'que dia é hoje? n.n' com um presente na mão, e eu 'sábado? 8D porque natal não é, isso eu tenho certeza è.é' XD então num briga cumigu i.i de onde eu tiro as idéias você nem me pergunte, que nem eu sei XD o Moon é legal mesmo #.# - pensando no Moon – e;;e – babando – só que ele é ciumento XD bem, eu não considero isso um defeito mesmo e.e liberdade não me faz falta, porque eu nunca tive e.e fic feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiz \o/ kissus P.S: E VÊ SE GARRA VERGONHA NA CARA E POSTA A FIC QUE A GENTE FEEEEZ è.é a Sasunaru, briga pra ver quem é uke XD em que eu venci \o/ - dancinha da felicidade.

**Kuchiki Rina **

- abanando – não veja a luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz i.i – para de abanar, quando a pobre se recupera – weeeeeeeeeeeeee yaoi \o/ ainda não estipulei quanto vai custar, mas não vai ser barato, hoho XD viu como os dois vão 'se matar'? XD são duas bibas burras mesmo XD – agarra os personagens travestidos- não dou – faz bico – são meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeus i.i graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaubiiiiiiiiii \o/ Hina fan de yaoi é tudo XD

**sangohigurashi **

tah aí \o/ viu o que os Uchihas-bakas fizeram? XD eles são burros mesmo e.e gostou do cap? XD o que vai acontecer daqui em diante, nem eu sei XD kissus \o/

**Mr Moon **

Mary: -dá um ultra-super soco no Dark, que sai voando até a China – VAI ASSISTAR AS OLIMPÍADAS E PARA DE ME ABUSAR ENERGÚMENOS è.é# - veia na testa – sobre o seu comentário, obrigada por gostar do capítulo n.n eu realmente adorei escrevê-lo n.n bom que ficou show n.n

Sasuke: - medo – Ela soca o cara, e depois agradece O.O

Itachi: problemas mentais, fazer o que ù/.\ú

Mary: - aura negra – alguém quer fazer companhia pra ele? è.é

Uchihas: Não O.O

Mary: Não deprimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i.i mesmo que eu não possa estar fisicamente perto, você tem minha afeição, e meu coração, e eu penso em você antes de dormir, e penso em como você vai se sentir quando ler o que eu escrevo, e fico ansiosa pra conversar com você, e sonho que estamos perto... Imagina aqueles casais que se odeiam, que ficam juntos pelos filhos. É o contrário do nosso. Eles querem se separar, e não podem, e nós queremos ficar perto, mas tem uma grande distância entre nós. Mas nós podemos concertar isso, cedo ou tarde, mas eles nem ao menos se gostam mais. E sobre me ter, você já tem, querido n.n ninguém pode me tirar de você, se eu não permitir, e eu não quero nem desejo permitir n.n eu também queria que você estivesse perto, você não sabe o quanto. Nós vamos juntos superar n.n – sai do momento romântico – ehhh? XD eu sei que é ciumento n.n como eu disse pra Thai – review um pouco acima – eu não acho ciúmes algum problema e.e nunca tive muita liberdade, já me acostumei a ser monitorada XD acharia até estranho não ter ninguém no meu pé XD e se algum/a engraçadinho/a me mandar algum review indecoroso, a culpa nem é minha e.e eu recebo e respondo todos os reviews n.n mas, se quiser, pode me avisar e.e eu sou um pouco... como dizer... burra? XD por não notar as pessoas me passando cantada e.e resposta de review grande O.O

**uchiha ju **

MAIS QUE O JONHY DEPP?! - boca aberta – EU AMO O JO-CHAN #.# desculpa por voltar justo quando você ia se desligar XD sei como é, eu tb tô rindo ao responder os reviews XD eu sou uma palhaça XD pessoalmente, quase ninguém me aguenta e.e eu sou meio que a CDF da turma, então eu meio que quebrei aquele negócio de nerd no canto da sala, com cara carrancuda e.e meu amigo fica dizendo 'o sangue da lela é de chocolate' (lelamelhor amiga e vítima da Mary) e eu tento morder a pobre, no meio da aula, com professor olhando e tudo XD as caras dos professores que são o melhor XD cê já tem meu msn e.e de certo essa review é bem antiga e.e

**JUNI HIKAI **

Odeia yaoi XD sem tolerância nenhuma? XD bem, essa fic não é lá muito yaoi mesmo, é mais bobagem que qualquer outra coisa XD até gente que nunca ouviu falar de yaoi lê e curte e.e por isso que eu gosto tanto dela \o/ aqui o cap \o/ e eu acho que vou fazer um desenho dos carinhas de roupa de mulher XD

**Fafi Raposinha **

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, prêmio para Fafi \o/ realmente não se reconheceram XD vindo de mim, as coisa nunca são normais XD é... demorou muito? i.i "Vo esperar ansiosa pro mais da sua linda, yaoista e non sense fic perfeita", agora emocionei i.i arigatooooooooo \#.#/

**taty-viciadaemnaruto **

Yoooooooooooooo \o/ engraçada? Arigatooooo \o/ aqui, mais dela \o/ - dancinha da felicidade - :D

**Koori Haku **

- Abana o pobre – num morre num i.i cê tá bem? Gostou ou odiou? i.i

**Amanda tenten-sama **

Num gosta de yaoi? n.n KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – pula encima da pobre e desavisada Amanda-san – QUE BOM QUE GOSTOOOOOOOOOU 8D – escandalosa – cê tem que ver as conversas de msn XD nóis daqui é engraçado sim XD vai ver a Hanna ying-yang, e tenha uma síncope XD eu até fiz um pedaço cover no meu review pra ela ver XD

**Neko Lela **

Mary: - Senta no cantinho emo e começa a chorar – desculpa, nee-chan... - fazendo círculos com um gravetinho no chão – gomenasai i.i

Sasuke: - pega o review – e daí que querem matar o Kisame pra derrotar o Itachi? ¬¬ eu não ligo, pode matar ele que nem me importo ù.ú

Karin: E o lemon, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: #.# isso mesmo \o/ lemon kisasui antes dos dois morrerem XD

Itachi: O que ela viu em mim e no Kisame ù/.\u

Sasuke: O mesmo que a Mary viu no ItachixNaruto ¬¬

Itachi: Ou seja, nada? o/.\O

Sasuke: Sei lá ¬¬

Kisame: Finalmente alguém que concorda que eu não sou piranha \o/ Lela, te amooooooooo \o/ - manda beijinhos pra Lela.

Itachi: - gota.

Kiba: Ei ò.Ó

Kisame: É, eu podia ser o Graube! Por que eu não sou o Graubi?

Konan: Porque eu não quero XD além do mais, fica engraçado XD e ninguém viu o que a 'marionete' pode fazer? XD eu acho que, se ela satisfaz todos os desejos, é bem mais pornográfico que uma piranha XD pelo menos eu não te botei um apelido bem pornográfico XD

Mary: - se escondendo embaixo da cama – realmente, ela sabe onde eu moro i.i

Sasuke: Bem feito XD

Mary: Mas o fim do Kisame é... - leva uma samehada na cabeça – Ei! è.é

Kisame: Não conta o fim, sua energúmena ù.ú

Mary: Vou esquecer o 'energúmena', sardinha ¬¬ Não esqueça que ainda quero te matar por a Lela gostar mais de você do que de mim – aura negra.

Todos: Xau, Lela \o/

**Schetine's-Lyra **

Aqui a continuação \o/ - dancinha da felicidade – matemos a sua curiosidade, filha XD viu como eles se 'reconheceram'? XD tá lendo itanaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu \o/ tem mais um monte de fic que eu tenho que é itanaru \o/ eu escrevo bem? Arigato \o/ pode ficar tranquila, tá aí \o/

Arigato, e mandem reviews, é a alma do negócio XD


	11. DarkLemon

**Comentários Iniciais:** Como vocês sabem, Naruto não é meu (se fosse, não seria uma série mundialmente conhecida). Desculpem, DESCULPEM a demora! Mas esse é o último capítulo, então não terão mais que esperar esta inconseqüente autora.

Eu queria fazer uma história de uns 20 capítulos, mas como eu estou postando lentamente demais, terminaria em uns 20 anos, se vivesse até lá. Então, termino com a Fanfic aqui. Espero que tenha feito bem!

Beijos!

* * *

–

**DarkLemon**

–

Gaara olhava o céu estrelado, as nuvens, os pássaros noturnos cantando, e...

Gaara: Como diabos eu cheguei a essa situação? – ele se lamentou.

Temari, atrás dele, soltou uma gargalhada sinistra.

_**Flashback**_

Temari: Gaara, Kankuro! – Ela se virou para eles, com o rosto falsamente assustado.

Gaara: Fala logo, Temari ¬¬ "Ai ai, vai dar mais um faniquito...".

Temari: É tão difícil dizer algo assim...

Kankuro: Não é não! Só abre a boca e fala n.n

Temari: Você ama sua vida, Kankuro? n.n

Kankuro: Sim n.n

Temari: Então CALA A BOCA!!!

Kankuro: Er... Ok o.O

Temari: Hun hun, voltando ao assunto.... Estamos sendo seguidos!

Gaara: E daí? ¬¬

Temari: E daí que são nukenins perigosos!

Gaara: E eu sou o Kazekage ¬¬

Temari: "Estraga prazeres..." Eu... Er... Hinata me telefonou de Konoha, e nós soubemos que o Tsuchikage rompeu o pacto de aliança com nossas vilas. Estão mandando exércitos, e vindo desta direção para Konoha! O.o

Gaara: Ai meu deus... o.o

Temari: "Eba, engoliu xD" E para salvarmos o pessoal, devemos passar despercebidos!

Kankuro: Mas peraí! Por que eu não estou sentindo o chak... – Kankuro foi atingido por uma pedra enorme.

Gaara: Kankuro, você tá vivo? O.o'

Kankuro: É, to... : B – Sem dois dentes.

Temari: Bom, agora que temos silêncio... – Ela olhou mortalmente para Kankuro, que tremeu. – Eu tenho que dizer que... Só há um jeito de nos livrarmos dos perseguidores! – Fogo no olhar.

Gaara: E qual é? ¬¬

Temari: Isso 8D

Ela tirou da bolsa duas fantasias de boneca e um smoking.

Gaara: Você só pode estar brincando...

Temari: Não, não estou ¬¬

Kankuro: Santa paciência, eu não mereço uma irmã dessas... Por que, ó senhor, me destes uma irmã maluca? – Kankuro juntou as mãos para rezar.

Temari: Kankuro, se não parar com isso, eu vou te dar razão para rezar... Pela sua alma, NO SEU FUNERAL!!

Kankuro: Er... Irmãzinha querida? O.O

Temari: O mesmo para você, Gaara! – Ela o segurou pelo colarinho, porque ele tentava fugir de fininho.

Gaara: Err... Medo?

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Gaara: Ah, foi assim...

Ele se olhou no espelho, com o vestido rosa de babados. Kankuro vestia um lilás, também cheio de babado, e Temari vestia o smoking.

Mulher: Err... Já está satisfeito? O.o'

Gaara: Sim ¬¬

Ele tinha invadido uma casa para se ver no espelho. Já estavam em Konoha.

Gaara: Eu estou ridículo. Quando o Naruto me ver, ele vai rir MUITO de mim.

Temari: Pense no lado bom!

Gaara: E ISSO TEM LADO BOM? Ò.Ó

Temari: Claro! Desse jeito você pode fisgar o Naruto! ;D

Gaara corou até o infinito e além.

Gaara: Ahn... Er... ¬////¬

Temari: Que cuteeeee *o*

Kankuro: Meu deus, meu irmão é bicha X8

Temari: ALGO CONTRA?

Kankuro: Nada! Eu tava pensando até em freqüentar a parada gay... – Os olhos de Temari brilharam sinistramente. – Como simpatizante, claro.

Temari: Ah...

**Com a K.S.K Corp...**

Sakura: Eu não acredito que o Naruto vai morrer, _justo agora_ que eu queria que ele ficasse vivo!

Karin: É, filha, a vida é que nem rapadura: "é doce, mas não é mole não"...

Konan: Não, isso _não pode_ acabar assim!

**Na barraquinha...**

Naruto: São dois idiotas n.n

Itachi: Você tá brincando com a sorte, Uzumaki... ò/.\Ó

Sasuke: É, concordo com a minha irmã ò.Ó

Naruto: Por quê? Não é como se vocês fossem fãs daqueles idiotas, ou como se _fossem_ os idiotas ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu _sou_ o Sasuke! – Ele se levantou, e rasgou a parte de cima da roupa, mostrando o peito liso.

Oh, Naruto reconheceria aquele peito em qualquer lugar, até porque Sasuke fazia questão de exibi-lo com uma Yukata aberta...

Itachi: E eu _sou_ o Itachi! – O mais velho copiou o mais novo.

**Com a K.S.K Corp...**

Karin, Sakura e Konan: Nyah! O;;o

Orochimaru: UCHIHAS NUS!!! O;;O

Kabuto: Se não tiver lemon, pelo menos vi alguém pelado... ¬¬

Hinata: Mas você queria ver é o Naruto, né safadjénho! xD

Kanuto: ¬///¬

Hinata: Sabia que você tinha idéias de fazer Lemon com o Naruto-kun! Quando eu te vi no exame Chunnin, notei o seu rosto pervertido xD

Kabuto: E eu achando que você era a virgem songa-monga desse anime... ¬¬

Hinata: Isso até passar pelo quarto do Neji um dia desses, de madrugada, hehe...

_**Flashback da Hinata**_

Hinata estava passando para pegar um copo de água, quando ouviu... gemidos?

– Ohh, Neji, mais fundooo....

Hinata: "Isso é o... LEE? O.O"

Neji: Hehe, agora você vai ver que os meus "poderes ocultos" não tem só a ver com o Byakugan xD

Hinata O////O

_**Fim do Flashback da Hinata**_

Kabuto: Bom, isso tira a inocência de qualquer um...

Hinata: E os dois berraram tão alto que eu ouvia do meu quarto ¬¬

Kabuto: Depois perguntam por que as garotas viciam em Yaoi ¬¬

**Na barraca de Ramen...**

Naruto: Err... Desculpe? O.O

O loiro se encolheu. Ambos os Uchihas despendiam uma aura negra _nada_ amigável.

Itachi: Naruto-kun... Por culpa dessa blasfêmia contra mim...

Sasuke: Contra NÓS!

Itachi: Err... Contra _nós_, tenho...

Sasuke: TEMOS! Ò.ó

Itachi: Temos que tomar medidas...

Sasuke: Maquiavélicas, hoho! +.+

Itachi: Sasuke, se me interromper de novo, você sabe onde eu vou enfiar o rolo de macarrão da massa de ramen! ò/.\Ó

Sasuke: Err... Você manda, mano! O.O'

Itachi: Valeu u/.\u

Naruto: Não querendo me meter nem nada na conversa de vocês... – Os dois se viraram para ele. – Mas, que tipo de "medidas" são essas?

Itachi? Você já ouviu falar de "Darklemon"? +/.\+

Sasuke: Hoho, perfeito, mano +.+

Naruto: Err... Não? O.O

Itachi: Não se preocupe, você vai descobrir... +/.\+

**Na K.S.C Corp...**

Karin e Orochimaru: NYAH!!! – viciados em DarkLemon.

Kabuto: Uhn, faço isso todo dia... ¬¬

Sakura: Vocês são doidos O.O

Konan: Não se preocupa, Sakura, o Naruto acaba consentindo n.n

Sakura: Duvido muito!

Konan: Com dois _gostosos_ como os Uchihas, quem não consentiria?

Hinata: Eu 8D

Sakura: Já eu diria "Me joga na parede, me chama de lagartixa!"

Orochimaru: "Me passa, me amassa, me chama de roupa" 8D

Karin: "Me abre, me fecha, me chama de gaveta" 8D

Konan: "Me aperta, te desperto, me chama de despertador" 8D

Sakura: Fraca...

Konan: ò.Ó

Hinata: "Me chama de cachorra que eu faço au au" n.n

Todos: Convivência com o Kiba... ¬¬'

Hinata: Hehe n.n'

Kabuto: "Me dá o chicote que eu tô no controle" n.n

Todos olharam para ele.

Kabuto: Que é? Sou o único seme aqui?

Todos: É...

Hinata arregalou os olhos. Apontou o dedo para a rua, e Karin grita.

Karin: OLHA PRA LÁ!!! Eles tão indo para a casa do Naruto! E o Naruto tá sendo... Arrastado? DarkLemon. *o*

Todos da K.S.K Corp foram correndo atrás deles, com filmadora na mão.

**Com o pessoal de Suna...**

Gaara: E onde estão os ninjas que iam atacar a vila, Temari? ¬¬

Temari: Hehe, sumiram? n.n'

Gaara: Temari...

Temari: Err... Recebendo uma ligação! – Ela apontou para o celular, e fez o barulho do bip com a boca.

Gaara: Tem alguma coisa errada ¬¬

Kankuro: É óbvio ¬¬

Gaara: Kankuro... – ele chamou o irmão longe de Temari, que fingia que conversava ao telefone. – Saia, e descubra o que é "SyN Corp".

Kankuro: E onde raios eu vou achar informações disso? ¬¬

Gaara: Não sei, mas acho que é o porquê de estarmos vestidos de mulher ¬¬ Então deve ser algo de alguma das garotas de Konoha. Procure a que você achar mais fútil, e pergunte.

Kankuro: Ok! n.n "Tudo para salvar a dignidade que ainda me resta..."

Quando Temari acabou, Kankuro já tinha ido.

Temari: Alarme falso n.n

Ela tremeu. Oh, uma aura nada clara se posicionou sobre Gaara...

Gaara: Então eu estou vestido de mulher PARA NADA?!!!

Temari: Ahn...

Gaara: Sugiro que devolva minhas roupas. AGORA!!!

Senhora: Nossa, é de mal gosto que uma menina tão linda e delicada fale tão alto! – Uma idosa que estava passando com a neta disse para Gaara.

Gaara: DELICADA É O CACEXX!!! E OLHA AQUI A "MENINA"!!!

Gaara levantou a saia.

Senhora: O///O

Menina: Olha, vó, que arma de calibre graaaaande! A gente não vê mais isso na TV. Será que é daquelas que derruba até avião? O.o

Gaara ficou um pouco (cofmuitocof) mais convencido do que já era.

Gaara: Liga a TV de sexta pra sábado às 3 da manhã que você vê, garota, e ainda fora da bainha xD

Menina: Valeu, tia!

A velha se apressou a tirar a mais nova dali, antes que a "tia" poluísse mais a cabeça da menina.

**Com Kankuro...**

Kankuro: Ino, que bom te ver! – Ele foi até a floricultura. Se procurasse no dicionário, o sinônimo de "Fútil" era "Ino."

Ino: Hã, quem é você? n.n

Kankuro: ¬¬

Ino: Err... Posso ajudar?

Kankuro: Eu... bom... Eu sei da SyN Corp.

Ino: Sabe? O.o

Kankuro: É, a Temari me contou, mas eu preciso de mais detalhes!

Ino riu.

Ino: Bem que eu desconfiava que você tinha cara de viado xD

Kankuro: ò.Ó

Ino: Sabe, toda essa maquiagem em cima... Mas vem cá que eu te conto!

**Com Gaara...**

Gaara: Finalmente, apartamento do Naruto! – Ainda vestido de menina. – Alguém para me explicar que budega é essa!

Ele ia tocar na porta, mas ouviu uns barulhos estranhos dentro.

Temari: O.O

Gaara: Tem alguém atacando o Naruto! Ele tá gritando lá dentro! Será que são ninjas do Tsuchikage? o.O

Naruto: Ohhh-Nããããooo~

– Calma, huhu...

Temari: Ohh... Acho que é outra coisa... n;;n

Gaara: Será que estão torturando? O.O

Temari: Haha, só se for de prazer n.n

A irmã de Gaara notou a presença das meninas da K.S.K Corp fora da janela do apartamento, com uma câmera na mão.

Kankuro chegou correndo.

Kankuro: Gaara, eu sei o que essa tal de SyNe Corp é!

Gaara: Fala logo então, tem algo acontecendo lá dentro, e você está interrompendo a minha entrada dramática ¬¬

Kankuro: Eu... ¬///¬

Gaara: Ah não... – rolando os olhos.

Kankuro sussurrou o que era no ouvido de Gaara. Temari estava distraída conversando em leitura labial com as outras.

Gaara: TRAIDORA!!!

... E ele pulou encima da irmã.

**Na K.S.K Corp....**

Karin: Lemon n;;n

Konan: Err... O tempo fechou, garotas.

Sakura: Por quê? n;;n

Konan: Porque o Kazekage tá na porta do Naruto, vai arrombar, e ainda não fez isso porque está espancando a Temari ¬¬

Todos: Ohh... – dando de ombros, e voltando a tentar ver o Lemon. – n;;n

Konan: Com amigos assim, não falta inimigos ¬¬

Orochimaru: Eu vou vender essa fita no mercado negro do Yaoi *o*

**Com Gaara...**

Gaara: Bom, agora que a Temari está sob controle...

Temari: – quase morta no chão.

Gaara: Não acredito, eu querendo pegar o Naruto e ela empurrando ele pro Sasuke ¬¬

Kankuro: Irmã ingrata mesmo...

Gaara: Naruto, espere que eu estou indo! – fogo nos olhos.

**Com os Uchihas e Naruto...**

Naruto: Toma cuidado, sem tanta força! OX

Sasuke: Mas tem que ter força, Naruto! Senão não dá, não sai o líquido.

Itachi: Você não entende nada de DarkLemon, fica quieto!

Naruto: t.t

**K.S.K Corp...**

Karin: Merda, não dá pra ver OX

Orochimaru: Mas pelos sons, dá pra imaginar... *;;*

Sakura: Como você vai vender, se não tem a imagem? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Qualquer um daria um braço para ter pelo menos o som do primeiro... Er... Contato deles n.n

**Com Gaara...**

Gaara: Vou invadir!

Kankuro: E por que você anuncia? Isso não vai fazer a porta criar pernas e fugir ¬¬

Gaara: É porque eu vi em um filme, hehe.

Kankuro: Ficou perto demais do Naruto. Definitivamente, burrice pega ¬¬

Gaara pegou distância, correu até a porta, e a pôs abaixo.

Gaara: Naruto! °O°

Naruto: Err... Eu posso explicar! O.o

Gaara: Eu não acredito que você deu _isso_ para eles! Seu... Traidor! Estou realmente decepcionado com você!

Naruto: Gaara...

**Com a K.S.K Corp...**

Orochimaru: Não acredito °O°

Konan: É, não tem jeito, bora invadir!

**Com Gaara...**

Gaara: Esperava mais de você, Naruto.

Naruto: Gaara...

Sasuke: Ah, francamente, por que toda essa cena? São só _limões_, Sabaku ¬¬

Sasuke apontou para os limões, e o suco espremido em uma jarra. Itachi tinha um pote com essência nas mãos.

Gaara: Cala a boca, Uchiha, eram os _meus_ limões. Eu compartilhei do meu pomar particular com o Naruto, e ele me trai dando isso para vocês t.t

Kankuro: Isso é retardado...

Karin: Realmente...

Sasuke: O que esse monte de gente tá fazendo aqui? O.o

Na porta de entrada estava o pessoal da K.S.K Corp, com Kankuro e Temari.

Konan: Queríamos ver o lemon ¬¬

Itachi: Aqui n/.n – apontou para os limões.

Konan: Não era bem _esse_ tipo de lemon...

Itachi: Eu sei, tem alguns tipos que são melhores que o do Sabaku, mas era o que tinha...

Gaara: O.o

Itachi: E eu comprei uma essência de frutas silvestres, fica ótimo pra fazer suco */.\*

Sasuke: Mamãe fazia n.n

Uchihas: Mamãe t.t

Itachi: Daí fica escuro, por isso "DarkLemon". Mamãe deu o nome t.t Só uns instantes, eu vou espremer mais limões para esse batalhão ¬/.\¬

Depois de alguns minutos, todos estavam servidos de suco, e os Uchihas se sentaram lá fora, junto a Naruto.

**Com os Uchihas e Naruto...**

Naruto: Sobre aquilo de DarkLemon...

Sasuke: O que é?

Naruto: Bom, eu acho que eles não estavam falando do _nosso_ DarkLemon... ¬///¬

Itachi: E...?

Naruto: Que eu já ouvi falar sobre isso, hehe...

Sasuke: Uma coisa que eu tenho que admitir: Naruto tem mais experiência _nisso_ do que eu ¬¬

Naruto: Não me orgulho disso ¬¬ Ero-Sennin... ¬¬ Mas eu também sou virgem! ò.Ó

Sasuke e Itachi: O.O

Um silêncio sepulcral se instaurou.

Itachi: Sabe do quê? A gente podia aproveitar e tirar este estado humilhante de nós três ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: Realmente, ser virgem não pega bem para nós três.

Naruto: É, dois nukenins e o portador da Kyuubi... Não pega ¬¬

Sasuke e Naruto: "De quebra ganho a aposta..." xD

Itachi: "Acredito que seja um bom jeito de 'coletar informações'" n/.\n

Naruto: Saindo de fininho?

Sasuke e Itachi: Uhun – Sorrisos maliciosos.

**Com a K.S.K Corp...**

Karin: Can't read my, Can't read my, no He can't read my poker face~

Konan: Karin, é a sua vez, pára de cantar Lady Gaga ¬¬

Karin: Mas é tudo a ver, jogando Poker *.*

Sakura: Tecnicamente, "poker face" quer dizer "cara de blefe", e não "cara de poker", porque no Poker é necessário blefar com as expressões para se ganhar n.n

Gaara jogou um bloco de areia encima dela.

Gaara: Ninguém te perguntou nada ¬¬

K.S.K Corp, juntamente com os jounnins de Suna e o Kazekage, jogaram poker tranquilamente. Mal sabiam que estavam perdendo o DarkLemon (dessa vez de verdade) de suas vidas.

–

**Owari**

–

* * *

**Comentários finais:** Tosco, eu sei ¬¬ Devia ter feito algo mais emocionante, mas não veio nada à minha cabeça. Sim, depois de tanta enrolação, este é o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, e rido um pouco. O conteúdo em geral não ficou engraçado, mas algumas tiradas ficaram legais. E, sim, vocês ficarão sem o DarkLemon xD Beijos, até a próxima!


End file.
